


Sticks and Stones

by Luckybug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballet, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Highschool clubs, I love them so much, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek is 19 after his birthday, Otabek is a senior, Otabeks supprotive, Performing Arts, Romance, Sad Back Stories, Slow Burn, Tags to be added as into progresses, The age of consent in Russia is sixteen so yay, UST, Yuri is 16, Yuri is a sophomore, american school system, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: After noticing that his grandson has no friends, Nikolai Plisetsky requests that Yuri joins his schools dance club, there he meets Otabek Altin, a fantastic singer and dancer with a mysterious personality.  After landing the lead roles in the ballet "The Nutcracker" Otabek and Yuri must work together to improve eachothers weaknesses while balancing the stress of their highschool career.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow am i slut for Otayuri! Hope you all enjoy because I'm gonna love writing this :D

"Point you toes Yuri.” The instructions came with a harsh snap of a ruler against the bar. He didn’t flinch, he hadn’t flinched at the sound in years, it simply caught his attention. A scowl took over his expression as he brought his leg up further up behind his head pointing his toe again.

His legs were burning from hours of endless practice but in order to perfect his arabesque he would have to hold the position until his muscles went numb. A dull ache was something he was used to now from years of ballet.

“Leg higher.” He clicked his teeth raising the leg higher. He felt the leg he was balancing on start to shake before he finally broke position and stood back up on both his legs.  
Lilia shook her head and crossed her arms looking down on the fifteen year old who was currently sitting on the floor rubbing his aching calves.

“Yuri.” He glared up at her, the pointed look she always seemed to bare glared right back at him. “I suggest you work on that at home if you still can’t get it right.”  
Yuri made a sound of distaste standing up and pointing his toe again balancing on the point of his ballet shoe before lifting his leg up again trying his best to hold the position.

“I can do it.” He snaps back. “Men just don’t dance on pointe and we’ve been practicing all day and my legs hurt.” He huffs.

“Is that any excuse? You want to be the best right? Well then maybe you should start acting like it.” Anger flared throughout Yuri as he dropped the position and moved to grab his bag.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She hisses walking over to him.

“Home! I don’t need to practice this here.” He snaps slamming the doors of the ballet studio before walking home. Normally he would take the bus but he felt like walking. It was October and although it was cold out Yuri would rather burn off his frustration by walking home.

“You’re home early.” Yuri’s grandfather spoke from the kitchen peeking his head around the corner so that he could see his grandson.

“Stupid Lilia, I don’t need her stupid comments. I could be the best ballet dancer in the whole world without her.”

Nikolai watched in amusement as Yuri slammed his bag down onto the kitchen chair before sitting down on the table.

“Bad day?” he asks stirring something in an iron pot looking away from the angry teen. Yuri scoffed and pulled the hair tie off of his wrist and tying his hair back.

“What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day than Yuri?”

“Practice in my room.” He huffs taking over the stirring in the pot so Nikolai could cut up some vegetables.

“Why don’t you ever go out with Friends Yuratchka?”

Yuri rolled his eyes not even wasting the breath to answer the question as he continued to stir the pot.

“I’m worried about you Yuri. It’s not healthy to lock yourself up like this, especially after the incident…maybe you should join a club, or try and interact with your classmates.”

“I’d rather not.” Yuri huffs, cringing at the mention of the accident. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore than his grandfather wanted to. Instead he rolled his eyes, pulling the spoon out and licking it before sending a smile at his grandfather. “This is really good.” He praises in attempt to change the subject but Nikolai was no fool when it came to his grandson.

“You know, you’re very dramatic and loud…maybe you should join your schools drama and dance club. I looked into it. They do ballets occasionally Yuratchka, maybe you could show them how it’s really done.” He says causing Yuri to freeze and look at him.

“You’re kidding right?”

“No of course not, when do I ever kid.” He smiles and Yuri shakes his head.

“No, no way.” He huffs dropping the spoon on the counter causing the liquid to splash back onto him.

“Damnit!” He groans taking a towel and wiping it off.

“See, very dramatic! You should at least go to one meeting please, for your dear old grandpa.”  
Yuri glares at him, he knew he couldn’t say no to his grandfather so he sighs and nods.

“Fine, one meeting but that’s it, I’m not staying.” He huffs walking back to his bedroom. He and his grandfather lived in a two bedroom apartment. It was small but Yuri didn’t mind, the house consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms a living room and a kitchen.

He dropped onto his bed lacing his ballet shoes back on before continuing his practice. He danced along to music in the small space, trying his best not to mess up his choreography but landing in an arabesque was nearly impossible without falling over.

“Why am I having so much trouble with this!” he yells throwing his phone that was playing the music against a wall. His frustration was only growing more as he remembered Lilia telling him he wasn’t trying hard enough.

“Fuck you Lilia!” he yelled to no one in particular before continuing his practice without music.

-

The next day, Yuri angrily stomped into the lunchroom of the school sitting down at his normal table alone. Being alone didn’t bother him one bit, he didn’t need friends to advance in his career so why did it matter. He put his earbuds in shutting out the loud cafeteria before starting to do his homework. He never had time at home with all of his practicing to even think about school work so that’s why he usually did it at lunch. Between figure skating, ballet and helping out his grandfather he barely had time to think let alone worry about school work.

By the time the bell rang dismissing the students he grabbed his backpack and started walking to the exit before he slammed directly into what felt like a brick wall. Toppling onto his bottom, he was ready to start yelling before he saw a hand reaching down to him. He glared at the appendage before his sneer moved up to the face of its owner.

“Sorry, are you alright.” Yuri slapped the hand of the taller male away pushing himself up onto his feet scoffing.

“I’m fine, watch where you fucking walk.” He hisses pulling his backpack further up and speeding out of the lunchroom.  
As Yuri sat down in his last class every ounce of him was dreading the meeting he had promised his Grandfather he’d attend. He didn’t want to be in the club, nor did he want to meet anyone in the damn performing arts club. He didn’t see any point in fooling around when he was so close to pursuing his dream as a dancer. Not an actor. He rolled his eyes as he doodled small cats on his notebook before the bell rang and basically force himself to the auditorium.

“I’m telling you Otabek! You’d make a great Nutcracker!” Yuri raised an eyebrow as he closed the door watching the group of teens all speak nodding in encouragement at the boy Yuri assumed to be Otabek.

“Ok, but we don’t even know if were doing an arrangement of the nutcracker yet.” Another girl adds.

“Indeed we are.” Heads turned as a taller man walked in smiling at his students.

“Mr. Nikiforov, tell Otabek he should be the nutcracker!” A girl mused clutching onto the males arm. She was short and pale with bright red hair and Yuri already didn’t like her by how she spoke.

“Well, well, well, who’s this?” Yuri jumped slightly as all of the eyes turned on him. Mr. Nikiforov, the teacher Yuri presumed, was walking over to him.

“Are you lost, or are you interested in joining the dance club?” He asks. Yuri was at a loss for words, he didn’t want to join the club but he didn’t want to say he was just here because his grandfather had called him out for having no friends.

“I, er, I wanna join.” He mumbles crossing his arms. The white haired male beamed at the response.

“Oh my how exciting! Getting new members always makes things more interesting. And Mila, I can’t tell Otabek to be anything until he auditions.” Viktor says. “Now don’t be shy come join us.”

Yuri bit his lip walking over before realizing the boy named Otabek had been staring at him. He looked at him and narrowed his eyes as if asking why the hell he was still watching him.

Otabek simply turned around and continued talking with the other club members leaving Yuri to awkwardly watch from afar alone with his thoughts. He pulled his phone out sucking his teeth.

Yeah what a great idea this was grandpa. I’m making loads of friends.  
He knew he was being unfair given the way he withdrew himself from the conversation, but in his defense he didn’t have much to add. Musical theatre had never been his thing. Sure dancing was easy for him but singing was a whole other story.

“So auditions will be held this Friday after school.” Viktor called clapping his hands pulling Yuri from his thoughts.

“Can someone give Yuri here a script.” Mila walked over handing Yuri a stack of paper stapled in the right corner.

“Are you planning on auditioning?” She asks giving him a gentle smile. Yuri narrowed his eyes and looked away from her.

“Obviously I am. Why else would I be here.” He lied snatching the papers from her. Mila’s smile didn’t fade as she grinned.

“Great! I can’t wait to see what part you get!”

“So everyone will be rehearsing the same lines, but you can choreograph your own dance to this song.” Yuri narrowed his eyes at the drama teacher who was barefoot and sitting crisscrossed on the stage. Was this man even certified to be a teacher? He wore nothing but red track pants and a red track jacket with the words Russia splayed across it. Yuri listened quietly as the melody to suite 2 March of the nutcracker played and he visibly huffed. Finding a choreographed version of this would be a piece of cake. He felt sorry for all of the club members who hadn’t taken a more than basic ballet.

“Otabek why don’t you try this version of the ballet?” Yuri looked over at Mila and Otabek before rolling his eyes and looking through his phone at different choreographed versions before he froze.

“Why the fuck am I even doing this?” he whispers under his breath as he watched the ballerina dancing along to the song. Normally men danced to this song, but Yuri’s body was better built for dancing the female parts and he knew that, otherwise he wouldn’t have attempted to dance en pointe.  
If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He was going to blow everyone away and snag the roll as the nutcracker right out from Otabeks dumb nose. He was obviously the best dancer here, he was sure of that, having spent his entire life taking ballet and occasional figure skating classes to help with his stamina.

He couldn’t decide what he liked better but ballet was special to him. His mother had been a ballerina and he felt closer to her when he danced. Shaking that thought out of his head, he tuned back into what instructor was saying.

“Auditions for all parts will be open to everyone. It doesn’t matter what race, gender or sexuality you are.” Yuri narrowed his eyes slightly watching the teacher. He sure was interesting, and that was a particularly interesting rule.

“Club meetings over, make sure you all practice your routines next time we meet will be for auditions. You have one week.”

Yuri watched Mr.Nikiforov disappear into his office. He was packing up his things, quietly watching Mila and Otabek discuss their routines, though it was mostly Mila speaking and Otabek listening.

“Mr. Plistetsky?” Yuri cringed at being called out looking up at Viktor.

“What?” he huffs slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Viktor smiled at him waving him over into his office and Yuri rolled his eyes but followed the command none the less.

“I know this is your first time in the club but if you have any trouble with finding a routine let me know. All of these kids have taken ballet and decided to start up this club as their own sort of… musical theatre I suppose. I used to coach figure skating before I became a drama teacher so the ballet aspect won’t be a problem. I could help you if you need.”

Yuri watched Viktor with wide eyes. He didn’t care about Viktors life nor did he need his help with something that he literally lived and breathed.

“No thanks. I take ballet.” He huffs. “Now if that’s all I’d like to go home.” Viktor opened his mouth to speak before the office door was opened.

“Sorry I’m late I was grading papers!”  
Yuri looked up and gave his math teacher a confused look. Why the hell was Mr. Katsuki coming into Mr. Nikiforovs office after school hours? He didn’t want to know.

“O-Oh! Yuri, how strange to see you here. You did very good on your algebra test!”  
Yuri ignored him and swiftly left the office slamming the door shut on the two teachers before leaving the school grounds. He was walking past the senior parking lot where he noticed Otabek getting onto a motorcycle. He was shocked, although he should’ve expected it. Otabek looked like the type of guy who would drive a motor bike. They made eye contact and Yuri quickly looked away noticing a snow flake land on his nose.

“Snow?” He mumbles in irritation pulling his jacket closer to his body.

“Hey!”

Yuri turned swiftly to see Otabek waving him over. He must have looked completely dumb struck because Otabek gave him a smirk, the right side of his mouth curling up.

“C’mere.”

Yuri looked around to make sure he was the one being talked to before sauntering over to him.

“The fuck do you want?”

“Need a ride home?”

“I’m capable of walking.” Yuri huffs.

“I never said you weren’t.”At this point Yuri was beyond confused. Why the hell was this boy he’s never spoken to offering him a ride home on his motorcycle.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure? It’s pretty cold.”

Yuri glared up at the taller make clenching his fists.

“I said no Asshole! Just leave me alone! Just because we’re in a club together doesn’t mean you have to talk to me!” Yuri yells turning away from him and stomping away. He peeked over his shoulder at Otabek as he walked only to see the same smirk on his face making him even more irritated.

“Fuck off!”  
When he arrived home he slammed the door again kicking off his shoes.

“Twice in a row. Stop slamming the door before you break it.”

“Sorry.” Yuri huffs walking to his room to grab his ballet duffle bag.

“How did your first meeting go, make any friends?”Yuri cringed slightly as Otabeks face flashed in his mind.

“Yeah.” He felt guilty at the bright smile that took place on his grandfathers face.

“Really! That’s so great Yuratchka! I’m very proud of you.” He smiles enveloping his grandson in a hug. “Be careful on your way to practice alright? When you come back I want to talk about this new friend of yours.”

Yuri mentally slapped himself for lieing. How on Earth was he going to explain that he screamed in the face of the only person who had talked to him in his two years of highschool. It was surprising, Yuri screamed at everyone, but his grandfather had looked so excited.

“What am I going to do…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all of you who know what movie i'm using for the play XD I actually had to rewatch it becuase i haven't seen it since i was like five years old. Anyway i dont own the play characters or the YOI characters so yup yay. Enjoy.

Yuri sighed looking out the windows of his dance studio. It was already dark outside and everyone had long since gone home. Even Lilia had left, trusting Yuri with the key to lock the doors when he left. She often did this, Yuri was the first one there often at five in the morning to practice either in the dance studio or the ice skating rink connected. There was a large Ice rink, with four studios connected, all hosting different classes ranging from ballet to Hip Hop.

He pulled out his phone, 11:48. Biting his lip, he laces his skates before stepping onto the ice. He slowly glided to the middle of the rink taking a deep breath before starting the routine he had been attempting on foot. Skating was a lot more difficult but it helped with his balance. He leapt once before slipping and landing hard on his bottom. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet trying again, this time he landed the jump instantly changing into a camel spin before finishing. He was panting heavily pressing a hand to his chest when his phone started ringing. He cringed as he realized it was his grandfather. He usually left around 11 and it was now 12:30.

He pressed the phone in between his ear and shoulder unlacing his skates.

“Yuratchka?”

“Hey grandpa.”

“It’s late, are you coming home now?”

“Yes, sorry you had to wait up. I’m leaving now.”

“Be careful alright? Do you want me to come pick you up?”

“No don’t worry about it. It shouldn’t take me that long.”

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah its fine.”

“Ok see you when you get home. I love you.”

“Love you too gramps.” He says softly before hanging up. He pulled on his winter clothes over his ballet outfit slipping on the thick boots before grabbing his duffle bag and heading out locking the door behind him. He was glad it was no longer snowing though it was still freezing out and his thick winter coat did nothing to warm his frail body.

Once he got home he opened the door and was greeted by his grandfather sitting on the chair in the living room.

“I’m home.”

“I’m glad.” He smiles struggling to his feet, a pained look on his face. Yuri walked over and helped him stand a worried look on his face.

“Are you alright grandpa?” He asks softly helping him to his bedroom.

“I’m fine Yuratchka, just a dizzy.” He says softly. Yuri was skeptical but helped him into the bed anyway.

“Alright, go to sleep. I’ll make breakfast in the morning.”

Yuri slowly shut the door and took a deep breathe looking down at his feet. Something obviously wasn’t right and he was even more concerned that his grandfather would lie straight to his face.

 

The next morning, after making sure his grandfather had food for the whole day and was comfortable on the couch, Yuri left for school. He walked to his locker opening his lock and stuffing his lunchbox and books into it before he felt someone stop next to him. He slowly retreated from behind the open door of his locker, looking up and sighing.

“Can I help you?”

Otabek shifted slightly looking down at Yuri. “Just wanted to talk.”

“About what?” He hisses slamming the door to his locker shut and locking it back.

“About the club.”

“Ok what about it?” Yuri was getting increasingly more irritated the more he tried to talk to him. He tapped his foot in impatience watching Otabek carefully.

“Just if you needed any help.”

“Nope.”

Yuri knew he was being unfair, Otabek was just trying to be nice but he really didn’t want to talk to him.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Otabek didn’t answer but he did smile at him which pissed Yuri off even more.

“Well I’m leaving.” Yuri huffs pulling his backpack further onto his shoulder and turning around. He half expected Otabek to call him back but he didn’t. He simply watched Yuri walk away without a word.

What the hell was wrong with this guy? Yuri wondered if maybe he was trying to make fun of him, but he didn’t care enough to let it distract him from his thoughts.

At lunch he sat back down at his normal spot pulling out his homework and working quietly on it before a backpack was dropped in front of him making him jump.

“What do you want?” He hisses completely confused. This guy really was relentless wasn’t he?

“Why do you sit alone at lunch?”

“Why do you care?”

“Well I’d like to be your friend.”

“I don’t want you to be my friend.” Yuri says looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. He flinches slightly at the wounded look on Otabeks face comparing him to a puppy.

“I uh- Stop looking at me like that.” Yuri grumbles staring down at his homework.

Otabek listened but didn’t move, he simply ate his lunch in silence sitting across from Yuri.

This went on till Friday, the day of the audition. Otabek would come and eat lunch with him in silence and everyday Yuri shut down any type of conversation everytime he spoke though Otabek never left. His grandfather also didn’t seem to be getting any better. Yuri was basically doing all of the house work, cooking and cleaning. His grandfather seemed to be getting sicker and now Yuri was even looking for a job he could use to help pay rent.

On Friday when Otabek sat back down with him at lunch, Yuri finally caved pulling out a small cookie and placing it on a napkin sliding it over to Otabek. He looked up in confusion tilting his head.

“What’s this?”

“I made cookies last night, you can have one. I’m full.” He grumbles going back to his school work refusing to look at Otabek until he heard him make a noise.

“They’re good.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Nothing. I just really like them.”

“Really? I just followed a simple recipe.” He mumbles.

“Well they taste nice.”

“Oh? Well I used this chocolate chip recipe that my grandfather and I made when I was younger, although I put walnuts in it this time.” Yuri says a smile on his face as he recalls the time his grandfather and him had made the cookies, momentarily letting his guard down.

“Oh, well it’s really good. Are you ready for auditions today?”

“Thanks, of course. I’m gonna beat all of you out.” He says rolling his eyes before realizing that he was getting a bit too comfortable. Fucking Otabek, it was his fault for being around him so often that it started feeling normal. He looked down at his homework trying his best to ignore Otabek speaking.

“Good luck then. I bet you’re great.”

“I am.”

The bell rang and Yuri stood up shoving the full container of cookies into Otabeks arms.

“Here, since you like them so much.” He mumbles before scurrying away to class.

His homeroom class was certainly interesting. Mr. Katsuki was a great math teacher and Yuri really looked up to him. He always seemed to care about Yuri, asking him how we was doing, he was obviously aware of Yuris background and although he’d never admit, his concern was comforting.

“Good afternoon Yuri.” His favorite teacher says smiling down at him.

“Hey.” He mumbles softly sitting down in his seat. His eyes shifted over the students in his class, he happened to be in the math class that most Juniors and Seniors took but that was only because it came easy to him. Minami was talking rather quickly to Leo and Guanghong and Yuri was watching intently before his eyes landed on Otabek.

What. The. fuck.

Since when had Otabek been in his class? His eyes narrowed as Otabek looked at him and smiled nodding his head at him eating the cookies.

Yuri stood up and walked over to his desk.

“Have you always been in this class?”

“Yes.”

“What the fuck? Why haven’t I noticed you?” He asks, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“I don’t know Yuri, but I wasn’t going to approach you here until you approached me first.”

“You didn’t seem to have that problem at lunch.”

“Well that’s different.”

“How so?” Yuri hissed through his teeth.

“Well at lunch you always sat alone, and although you sit alone in math too you looked sad at lunch.”

“I wasn’t sad.” Otabek only nodded his head. “Whatever. Don’t you have friends you want to sit with at lunch?”

“Yeah.”

“So why sit with me?”

“I told you earlier this week. I want to be your friend.”

Yuri huffed looking up at him blowing his hair out of his face.

“You’re not going to give up are you?” He asks crossing his arms giving him an irritated smile. Otabek smiled back and shook his head no.

“Fine, whatever. I don’t care we can be friends.” He huffs walking away and sitting back down in his desk. The class settled down once Mr. Katsuki entered and started teaching.

By the time class was over Otabek was waiting for Yuri outside of the door.

“What do you want?” Yuri groans looking up at him.

“I’ll walk with you to your next class.”

Yuri groans holding his books to his chest. “I don’t need you to walk me anywhere!” He yells in irritation. “I said we could be friends but I don’t want you hovering around me! Just leave me alone now!” He growls stomping away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Otabek frowning slightly and talking to Mr. Katsuki. He shook his head before walking to his next class.

~

Yuri sat down in his ballet clothes on the floor of the stage watching the other club members start their own auditions. He felts someone sit next to him and he sighed looking up noticing Otabek but Mila was with him now. He sighed feeling slightly bad for snapping earlier, he promised his grandfather he’d try to make a friend and since Otabek was so willing he decided he’d try.

“Hey.”

Otabek looked down at him and nodded his head.

“Sorry for snapping earlier at you.”

Mila looked at the two with wide eyes. Yuri sighed when Otabek shrugged it off turning his attention back to the students a scowl back on his face before his name was called. He stood up and Otabek gave him a thumbs up. He bit his lip before offering him a small smile turning around and walking to the middle of the stage closing his eyes before the music started.

Everyone was silent as they watched Yuri dance, he was gifted, it was obvious in the way he threw himself into the music. He leapt across the stage landing delicately en pointe making everyone watch in surprise. It was hard for males to dance en pointe but he seemed to have no trouble at all. At the end of his auditon people clapped and he ignored it before going over the line she rehearsed in his head.

“Are you ready Yuri?” Mr. Nikiforov asked and Yuri nodded his head. He was auditioning for the nutcracker and Otabek was right after him.

“Ok, I’ll be Clara and you will be The nutcracker like everyone else. Ok go ahead.”

Yuri cleared his throat before speaking. “Thank you for saving my life. And for your superior nursing skills.”

“Uh, you're welcome. this has to be a dream.” Viktor answered.

“I'm afraid it's all too real. And I've got to return home to Parthenia while I have the chance.”

“Well then, would you mind changing me back before you go? Remember? I used to be taller.”

“I'm afraid only the Sugarplum Princess can reverse the Mouse King's spell.”

“The Sugarplum Princess?”

“Yes. I've been trying to find her since the Mouse King turned me into a nutcracker.” Yuri finished and Viktor looked as though he were contemplating something before smiling.

“Very nice Yuri. Otabek Altin.”

Yuri bit his lip and gave Otabek a thumbs up before sitting back down next to the red head. She looked up at him as though she were expecting him to speak before speaking herself.

“I’m Mila, Otabeks friend.” She girns.

“I don’t care.”

Mila looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly looking down at Yuri. “So you’re otabeks friend, yuri,  right?”

“I guess.”

“That’s cool. Otabeks a great guy.”

“Yeah.”

“I always thought-“

“Can you shut up? I’m trying to watch Otabeks audition.”

That shut her up, and Yuri was grateful. He rested his head on his knees watching him dance. He bit his lip criticizing every wrong step in his head. He cringed at some of his spins and landings, though when it was over Otabek recited his lines flawlessly.

Yuri watched as he sat back down next to him whispering to Mila. Yuri tied his hair back in a half ponytail when Otabek turned to him.

“You’re a pretty decent actor.” Otabek smiled at him, amusement clear in his eyes.

“Thanks.” He says softly watching the next person audition. Yuri merely grunted in response letting Otabek and Mila talk again. No one particularly stood out to Yuri as the auditions ran on, allowing try-outs for each character.

“Alright, these parts I’ve assigned are based on both your strengths and weakness.”

“He just picks the parts?” Yuri asks shocked.

“mhmm.”

“Isn’t there callbacks? Or like second round auditions or something?” He asks.

“No.” Mila answers this time. “This isnt a drama club, it’s a dance club. He picks parts for us that fit our dance techniques.”

Yuri went silent and listed as peoples names were called out.

“First, I will announce the main characters, as the Mouse king, we have Jean-Jacques Leroy.” Yuri nodded in agreement, as annoying as the guy was he did good although he’d never admit it.

“As Kelly, we have Sacha Alyokhin.” Yuri couldn’t really remember her performance but he honestly didn’t care much either. She was a short blonde girl and Yuri watched her excitement about getting a semi main character.

He went through the other main characters, such as Tommy who would be played by Minami and other irrelevant characters he didn’t care about.

“As the Nutcracker, we will have Otabek Altin.” Yuris eyes widened in surprise. What? He didn’t want to be rude to his new ‘friend’ but he was obviously better.

“And I’ve decided to change some things up, all of you who auditioned for Clara were brilliant but I’ve decided to change Claras character.”

Everyone looked up in confusion muttering among themselves.

“Instead of the sugarplum princess, we will have the sugarplum prince and he will be played by Yuri Plistestky.”

What. The. Fuck.

“So are we changing the whole story? Is it not going to be a romance anymore?” a brunette girl asks and Yuri looks to Viktor for an answer.

“No, it will still be a romance, just between two princes.”

Yuri paled.

Double what the fuck.

“Isnt this an exciting twist!” Viktor smiles clasping his hands together as otabek and Yuri look at eachother in shock.

“What the actual fuck!”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Yuri is starting maybe to be able to tolerate some people...maybe.

Yuri entered his house closing the door slowly so that his grandfather wouldn’t hear him coming in. Rehearsal had definitely been interesting and he didn’t have the energy to sit down and discuss the events with Nicolai. He had put it off for as long as possible, going to the ballet studio and practicing for hours on end after school.

The universe apparently had other plans for him seeing as his grandfather was sitting patiently on the couch as though he had been waiting for him to arrive.

“Yuratchka, you’ve been staying out late recently, is everything ok?”

Yuri felt slightly guilty seeing as his grandfather was most likely sick, he thought maybe he was stressing him out more than was necessary. “I’m sorry gramps, I uh, I got the lead part in the ballet so I just thought maybe I’d put in more hours of practice.”

“Oh wow! That’s so impressive.” He pauses to cough making Yuri furrow his eyebrows. “I’m so proud of you, what part?”

Yuri bit his lip deciding on just being honest. “Well our drama teacher is actually insane and changed the part of the sugarplum princess into the sugar plum prince and assigned the part to me.” Yuri says tapping his foot anxiously.

“I can’t wait to see it.” He smiles coughing into his arm.

“Grandpa, are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?” He asks helping him up again.

“No, no, no. I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Like I said, I’m strong I can take care of myself. I just need to sleep,” He smiles. Yuri gave him a smile back though it was forced tucking him back in. This was his nightly routine and his grandfather kept saying he needed rest or sleep but that was all he did and he didn’t seem to be getting any better.

Yuri was at a loss, he didn’t know what to do. His grandfather obviously wasn’t seeking out the help he needed and Yuri was stressing. He didn’t actually have anyone to talk to, or so he thought.

And that is how Yuri ended up at Mr. Katsukis classroom around an hour before school started. He tried the doorknob raising an eyebrow when he realized it was locked but the light was on, he tried to peek through the crack in the window that was covered with paper but it was nearly impossible. Instead he knocked on the door and waited.

“Yuri?” The dark haired teacher asked raising an eyebrow as he looked down at the small Russian teen.

“Uh hey, can we talk?”

“Uhm sure, hold on.” He shut the door again before it opened once again and Yuri was even more confused.

“Mr. Nikiforov? What are you guys doing?” Yuri asks looking over at hid drama teacher.

“Oh, just going over some lesson plans with Mr. Katsuki, don’t mind me.” He smiles slipping out of the door and shutting it. Yuri shrugged and continued walking over to his Algebra teachers desk sitting down in the chair next to it.

“What did you want to talk about?” Yuuri asks looking down at his student. Yuri sighed messing with his fingers not knowing how to start. “It’s alright Yuri, take your time,” He adds.

“Well, first of all can you help me apply for a job?” He asks looking away.

“A job? Sure, what were you thinking?” Yuuri asks opening up his computer.

“I don’t know I’ve never really thought about it, what do you think?” This was strange for Yuri, he never had really been able to sit down and ask for advice from anyone but his grandfather, but now that his problem revolved the same man he couldn’t really go to him and ask. The fact that Mr. Katsuki was so easy to talk to made him feel somewhat warm inside.

“You have a very keen fashion sense, why not apply in retail?” Yuuri suggests scrolling through some job openings in the local mall.

“Ok yeah that’s fine, uhm thanks…for helping me.” Yuri says softly looking over his teachers shoulder. Mr. Katsuki smiled looking up at the teen.

“Anytime Yuri.”

By the time they were finished Yuri had applied to three different small retail stores in the mall and one café. He had bid Mr. Katsuki goodbye leaving to attend his first period feeling nervous as hell. No amount of Shakespeare was going to calm his nerves either, instead he decided on looking up different things that could be wrong with his grandfather. With the money he had in his pocket from doing small jobs for their neighbors he decided he’d buy some cough syrup. He knew his grandfather wouldn’t admit it but he obviously wasn’t bringing money in as steadily as he had been in the previous years. With the reminance of his back injury moving around wasn’t easy and now his immune system seemed to be the next thing in turmoil he decided he would have to step up. After all, he did blame himself for being the main reason they didn’t have money, what with his ballet and skating lessons.

In order to make the food last Yuri would often skip lunch now so his grandfather could eat more and hopefully regain his strength. Otabek however seemed to notice as he sat down and realized Yuri wasn’t eating anything.

“Skipping lunch?”

“Just not hungry.” Yuri says scribbling down his homework at a fast pace. He felt awkward around Otabek after rereading the script. He had to kiss Otabek, and sure it would just be a staged kiss, probably wouldn’t even involve lip touching but it still made him nervous. He had never held anyones hand let alone kissed them.

“Yuri don’t lie to me, your stomach has growled at least four times since I’ve sat down.” Otabek says looking at him and narrowing his eyes.

“Why do you even care? Obviously if I said I’m not hungry, I’m not hungry. Just drop it.” Yuri narrows his eyes at his homework continuing to write. He was going to ask Otabek for help on one of the chemistry problems he was working on before he looked up and was met with half a sandwhich.

“What are you doing?”

“Here.”

“I’m not taking half of your sandwich Otabek. You need to eat, also like I said im not hungry.” Yuri attempted to try and finish the problem himself before otabek dropped the half of the sandwich onto his notebook.

“Just eat it.” He says sending him a half smile before eating the rest of his half. Yuri slowly lifted the sandwich to his mouth humming in approval.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. What are you doing tonight?”

“I was going to practice in the studio tonight. Why?”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over.”

“Come over where?” Yuri asks confused.

“To my house.” Otabek answers with an amused smile.

“Why would I come to your house?” Yuri asks raising an eyebrow taking another bit of his sandwich.

“Because we’re friends aren’t we? And that’s what friends do.” Yuri watched him curiously slowly chewing his sandwhich as though processing everything he had said.

“We can go over the script.” He adds causing Yuri to choke slightly on his food. “Play some video games.”

“I uh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t have a ride.”

“I can take you after school and drive you home.”

“Well I have ballet practice.”

“I’m sure you can miss one day.”

“I uh, well uh. Fine. I’ll have to text my grandpa.”

“Ok.”

Yuri sighed before sending his grandfather a text asking if he could go to his friends house. He wasn’t sure when he would answer, seeing as he had been sleeping when Yuri finished making him breakfast and lunch before leaving.

“Ok, well meet me in the senior parking lot after school.”

“Alright…” He mumbles continueing to struggle with his work.

“Need some help.”

“No.” Yuri huffs before feeling Otabek slide in next to him. His entire body stiffened as the taller male leaned over his shoulder to read what he was doing.

“Oh, these are basic Chemistry equations.”

“I know that.” Yuri growls looking up at him narrowing his eyes causing Otabek to put his hands up in defense.

“Anyway, a chemical equation is a representation of a chemical reaction using symbols of the elements to indicate the amount of substance, usually in moles, of each reactant and product.”

“I know that!” he yells.

“Well then what are you confused about?”

“I just- I just cant memorize these damned elements! The periodic table thingies all look the same!”

“You mean the symbols.” He smiles and Yuri flips him off.

“How about we work on going over the elements at my house later?”

Yuri sighs knowing he needed the help. Once he could identify the elements he’d do fine with the equations.

“Ok.”

Otabek nodded in agreement before offering some grapes to Yuri who thought for a moment before accepting one.

Yuri had been sitting in his last class of the day when his grandfather told him to go and have fun. He had felt nervous at the beginning of the day and thinking about going to Otabeks house made him even more jittery.

He looked down at what he was wearing. Black leggings and a red sweater that hung off his shoulder if he moved around too much. It was comfortable but sometimes he felt as though he didn’t dress masculine enough. What would Otabeks family think?

He shook his head staring down at his history worksheet.  Why did he even care? He didn’t. He repeated that in his head over and over again until he somewhat believed it.

When the bell rang Yuri slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked to where he remembered Otabeks Motorcycle being parked. He felt a little subconscious now that he was actually thinking about his exposed shoulder. He pulled his shirt up approaching Otabek who was standing next to his motorcycle talking to Mila. Yuri rolled his eyes feeling his mood deflate instantly. He didn’t know why Mila irked him so much, but every time she opened her mouth he wanted to plug his ears or leave.

“Yuri, I’m guessing this means you’re coming over.”

Mila looked at Yuri and gnawed on her lip. “I never did congratulate you on your part in the performance Yuri.”

“Thanks. I know you wanted to get that part so uh yeah. Thanks.” He mumbles at least attempting to not snap at her instantly.

“I don’t know why Viktor would give the female part to you and not an actual girl.” She laughs waving her hand.

“Maybe because I was better than any of the girls.” He snarls. Well there goes trying. Mila stared at him for a moment as though she were at a loss for words before speaking again.

“Well anyway I think It was por judgement on his part.”

“What the fuck is your problem! You congratulate me and then basically tell me I don’t deserve the part? You know what fuck you! You’re just upset that a boy is a better dancer than you and beat you out from the part you wanted.”

Otabek sighed and placed a hand on Yuris shoulder. “Come on let’s go.” Yuri didn’t know why but the contact made his skin burn but he nodded anyway.  
“Fine whatever let’s go.”

“Bye Mila.” Otabek smiles climbing on his bike and watching as Yuri clambered on behind him. Mila said goodbye as well looking slightly unsettled walking to her own car. “You can wrap your arms around me if you want.”

Yuri stared at the back of his head in horror. Wrap his arms around his waist? He might as well kiss his ass while he was at it. “No I’m fine ill just…hold onto the seat.” He says.

“Suit yourself.”

When Otabek started driving it took all of Yuris self control not to reach over and hold onto him. He supposed it was alright if he just gripped onto his jacket, he wasn’t wrapping his arms around him or anything like that. He gripped onto the back of his leather jacket causing Otabek to smile gently as they finally pulled up to a large two story house.

“Alright we’re here.” Yuri jumped off quickly adjusting his backpack awkwardly waiting for Otabek to collect his things and start walking towards his house.

“C’mon.” Otabek says nodding his head in the direction of his house. When he opened the door Yuri awkward walked in after closing the door and locking it behind him before he heard high pitch squeals. He turned abruptly only to see two small girls launching themselves at Otabek.

“Hey girls.” He says scooping up the two girls who appeared to be twins. They couldn’t have been older than four.

“Yuri these are two of my little sister, Guli, and Galiya.” He smiles resting the toddlers back onto their feet. “girls this is Yuri, my friend.”

Yuri, having never been around any kids in his life simply waved from afar as the girls shyly his behind Otabeks legs.

“He has pretty hair.” The one on his right leg, Guli as he remembered.

“And really pretty eyes.” Galiya blushed hiding her face into his legs.

“He does doesn’t he?” Yuri blushed brightly.

“Otabek is that you?” Another girl came out this time she seemed a bit older followed by another girl who seemed to be a little younger than Yuri.

“I was going to ask if you could pick up milk- Wh-who’s this?”

“Karina this is Yuri, he’s my friend. Yuri this is my sister Karina, shes thirteen and my other sister Mira, she’s seven. The twins are both three and a half.” Otabek explains.  
“Sorry, is mom working right now?”

“Y-yeah she left right when I got home to watch the twins.” Otabek nods his head looking up. Karinas eyes were trained on Yuri before she looked at her sisters. “Ok everyone, lets go finish watching our movie.” She grins as the girls all hug Otabek running off after their sister.

“You have a lot of sisters.” Yuri says looking up at Otabek who merely shrugged.

“Yeah, they’re cool I guess.” He chuckles walking away and Yuri guessed he wanted him to follow. Otabek opened his bedroom door and Yuri stepped in his eyes widening in horror. The entire room was a mess. He had dirty laundry just sitting in a pile on the floor trash and dirty dishes all over his desk and his bed sheets were sprawled all over the place.

“Dude…” Yuri mumbles looking around. “You’ve gotta clean this up.” He says clenching his jaw. “It looks like your laundry hamper blew its brains out and your desk oh my god. I could’ve passed biology with an A if I had handed in some of this stuff as an experiment.”

“I know…I guess I let it get pretty bad huh?”

“Fuck. You’re way past bad. This is…this is like advanced dirtiness. I don’t even know where to begin. I- I’m at a loss for words. You know I see rooms like this on TV and I- How are you even alive breathing this in every night?”

“I don’t know.” Otabek answers sheepishly. Besides the mess there were no personal touches in the room besides a family photo on his desk and one poster of some band Yuri had never heard of.

“We can study in the living room if you want.”

“And let you off easy? No way. We’re cleaning this right now.”

Otabek grimaced looking at Yuri. “I’m not kidding Otabek, go get some disinfectant and garbage bags.” Yuri hissed. After years of doing the housework around his own home he was going to do something nice for Otabek, he might not be good with words but Otabek had been nothing but kind to him so Yuri decided he wanted to do something nice for him too. “Now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor son.

“Throw that out.” Yuri hisses looking up at him from the floor. He was wearing a face mask and a bandana to hold his bangs back. Otabek didn’t argue, he simply threw away and took out what Yuri said.

“How does a room even get like this?” He grumbles wiping down the desk they finally cleared, before packing his school supplies and laptop back on top of it. Otabek once again didn’t say anything knowing Yuri was ranting to himself.

“No really Otabek. How did you let it get like this?” He asks smoothing out his freshly washed bed sheets.

“I guess I just…stopped caring.” He sighs dusting off the TV, looking around the clean and organized room. Yuri sat on the bed after pulling his face mask off.

“Why?”                                                                                       

“Don’t worry about it. Anyway, it looks good. Thanks for helping me.”

“Whatever. I just didn’t want to study in the living room with all of your sisters there. And your room was too disgusting to sit in here without cleaning it, so I had to do something.” Although Yuri had snapped back, he didn’t let the look on Otabeks face go unnoticed. Just what was this guy hiding?

“Well how about we get to that studying then?”

“Alright sounds good to me.” Yuri dumped out his Chemistry books on the bed, waiting for Otabek to sit next to him.  
“So, I’m thinking we start with grouping, you see each element is sorted into a specific family I guess. You have the metals and the non-metals. In the non-metals group you have the metalloids, Halogens, Noble gases and other non metals.”

“Why aren’t the ‘other non metals in a group.”

“They are, It’s just called other non-metals.” 

Yuri groans rubbing his eyes. “That’s really annoying.” He huffs before Otabek starts listing the metals.

“Now we’re going to dive into each individual category and the elements within each family.” Yuri sighed and nodded, leaning closer as Otabek started to point out each element, talking about atomic numbers and mass and other gibberish that was confusing Yuri. His eyes slowly moved from the book Otabek was pointing to, to his face. His eyes flickered from his eyes and to his lips as he spoke, feeling his cheeks warm up when Otabek looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Get it?”

“Oh yeah! I uh I get it now thanks.” Yuri wanted to slap himself for being so ridiculous. He was definitely overreacting, why on Earth was his heart racing just by being close to Otabek.

“Alright.” He smiles pulling back as Yuri starts to pack up his things into his backpack.

“Wanna play Mortal Combat?” Otabek asks fishing out some controllers from where Yuri had placed them neatly in his cabinet.

“Yeah sure.”

“Do you have to be home at a certain time?” Otabek asks, handing him the controller and sitting down next to him.

“No I don’t.” Yuri mumbles pulling his knees to his chest and placing his controller on top.

“Alright, it already eight.” He chuckles. “My mom gets home later so I gotta wait till then before leaving to take you home because I don’t like leaving the girls alone at night.”

“That’s fine, I get it….You’re a good brother.”

“Thanks.” Otabek smiles starting up the game.

“Y’know how to play?”

“No, but I’ll figure it out so don’t worry about teaching me.” Yuri grumbles and Otabek shrugs starting it up. In the first round, Yuri couldn’t even get one hit in before Otabek knocked his character out.  
“Fuck! At least go easy on me! I couldn’t even take a step!” Yuri yells.

“I offered to teach you.”

“I don’t need your fucking help!” He yells. “Start the next round.” Yuris fingers slammed against the buttons, randomly smashing them hoping to get combos by chance. When Otabek ended up with a flawless Victory, Yuri growled snatching a pillow and beating him with it.

“What don’t you understand about going easy on me!” He yells. Otabek brought a hand up to block his face smiling faintly.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so bad.” Otabek answers, which made Yuris eyes widen and his nostrils flare.  
“What did you just fucking say to me!?” He yells, sitting up on his knees beating him harder, before Otabek chuckled and gripped Yuris wrists pinning him to the bed. Yuri froze, completely struck with panic. He stared at Otabek, his cheeks bright red, before he forced his eyes away.

“Stop hitting me, accept your loss.” Otabek says, the faint smile still on his lips. Yuri sucks his teeth and rolls his eyes trying to sound tough, but his pink face gave his true emotions away.

“Whatever, get off of me.” Otabek releases his wrist and sat up. “Best two out of three!” Yuri demands. As they continued playing Yuri wasn’t even paying attention anymore, though it was hard to tell because he was just as bad while concentrating. All he could think about was how close Otabek was to his face when he had him pinned. He was even more confused when he had remembered thinking for a brief moment, how easy it would’ve been to kiss him.  
“Yuri are you alright? You’re red.”

“I’m fine, shut up. Pay attention to the game, or don’t be mad when I kick your ass.” He growls making Otabek raise an eyebrow, but look back at the screen anyway.

“Not likely.” Otabek says sending a side glance at Yuri. Yuri could feel his eyes on him and it made him even more nervous, eventually resulting in him looking up, only to see Otabek avert his eyes quickly. What the hell? Now Yuri was getting irritated.

“If you have something to say then say it.” He snaps pausing the game and putting the controller down.

“I don’t.”

“You obviously do or you wouldn’t keep staring at me.”

“You’re cute, aren’t I allowed to look at you?”

Yuri’s eyes widened at the older mans words. “W-what the f-fuck! You can’t say shit like that and expect me to be ok! I mean fine whatever stare at me all you want I just- ugh! You piss me off so much damnit!” He yells slamming another pillow into Otabeks face, making him grunt with amusement.

“I’m hungry.” Yuri says as Otabek removes the pillow. He stands up quickly walking to the door. “Feed me.”

Otabek nods and stands up putting his hand on the small of Yuris back, only to have his hand karate chopped by a steaming blonde.

“D-don’t just touch me like that! God!” he hisses walking even faster down the hallway. Otabek raised an eyebrow before smiling softly, following Yuri out to the kitchen where Karina was setting the table.

“O-Oh! Yuri are you staying for dinner?”

“I mean if I’m invited…” He says awkwardly before Karina grins nodding her head.

“Of course! I’ll have Mira set another plate for you.” She grins calling in her little sister. Otabek handed his little sister the plates she couldn’t reach and she thanked him shyly, setting up a place on the table for Yuri.

“Mom should be home soon so you can meet her.” Otabek says looking down at Yuri who simply nodded his head. “Anyway, why don’t you sit down and ill help the girls.” Yuri bit his lip shaking his head.

“I wanna help.”

“Really? I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Who do you think cooks at my house!?” He yells defensively before looking away angrily. Otabek looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know…I assumed your parents.” Otabek says crossing his arms, a soft look on his face and Yuri’s blood boiled at thought that it could be pity.

“Well I don’t have those and I don’t need them.” He hisses. Karina noticed the change in mood and ushered Mira out so Otabek and Yuri were alone.

“I’m sorry Yuri I didn’t know.”

“Fuck off. I don’t need your apologies, I said I don’t need parents.”

“Yuri-“

“Shut up!” He yelled before he felt something wet drip down his cheeks. His hands flew to his face in horror. He was crying. He was fucking crying in front of Otabek over something he had pushed into the deepest corner of his mind. Arms instantly engulfed Yuri and he fought Otabek off.  
“Let me go! I-I don’t need your damn comfort I don’t give a shit about those assholes.” Yuri continued to try and pry Otabeks arms off of him before finally just falling into his chest soaking in the warmth and smell. It was comforting, cinnamon and vanilla…it reminded him of Christmas cookies.

“I’m home- oh! What’s going on in here?” Otabek and Yuri instantly flew apart looking up at the middle aged woman. “Did I interrupt something?” She asks sending Otabek a knowing look though it instantly disappeared at the red eyed, and tear stained blonde.

“Oh uh mom this is Yuri, Yuri this is my mom.”

“Uhm…Hi nice to meet you.” He says offering his hand, but the woman beat him to it and pulled the small boy into her arms. He instantly felt safe and calm, it was strange, maybe this is how hugging a mother felt. Yuri wouldn’t know.

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Sabira. So are you staying for dinner?”

“Oh uhm, yes ma’am.”

“Good, good, we need to put some meat on those bones, your positively frail. Otabek be a dear and get me some water. Anyway, I’m so glad you’re here! Otabek doesn’t bring many friends home I was starting to get worried. He always goes out and never introduces me to them.”

“Mom.” Otabek warns handing his mother a glass of water. She waved him off with a thanks, accepting the glass.

“Anyway, this is great! How old are you? How did you and Beka meet? Is your hair naturally that blonde or do you dye it because it’s very pretty.”

Yuri couldn’t help the smile that took place on his face. Beka? He snorted in amusement receiving a glare from Otabek. It had been a while since someone had shown genuine excitement to see him besides his grandfather, and it was someone who hadn’t known he had existed until she walked through her front doors.

“I’m sixteen, uhm we met in the performing arts club, and uh yeah my hair is natural.” He blushes running a hand through it subconsciously.

“Well, welcome to the family Yuri. Any friend of Otabeks is a friend of ours, you’re welcomed here anytime.” She grins. Yuri turned bright red looking away, as Mira and Karina came back in with the twins to eat.

Yuri was floating by the time he and Otabek were walking out to his bike. That was the best meal he had ever had, and it had been years since he had sat at a dinner table to eat and talk. With his grandpas bad back, the two usually ate on the couch watching television. Otabeks mother had shown true interest in not only her childrens day, but Yuris as well and he couldn’t express how happy that had made him.

“Sorry my mom’s a bit overwhelming.”

“I think she’s awesome. You’re lucky.” He whispers more to himself but Otabek had heard and frowned slightly.

“I am.”

Yuri climbed onto the back of Otabeks bike, wrapping his arms around him. They rode to Yuris house in comfortable silence before Otabek finally spoke up.

“You’re welcomed back anytime Yuri. Really.” He urges.

“Thanks…and uh….thanks for inviting me.”

Otabek nodded at him as he grabbed his school bag from the small kart and retreated to the doorway, where he sent Otabek another wave, before slamming the door shut.

The house was quiet, a stark difference to the screaming and excitement that his friends house had harbored. Friend. It felt weird for Yuri to have to use that word, but it wasn’t a bad different that Yuri had expected. The thought made him feel fuzzy and excitement, like he couldn’t wait to go back.

“Grandpa?” He called walking to the kitchen where he saw the food had been eaten. That was a good sign. He walked into his grandfathers bedroom noticing the sleeping man. He sighed softly pulling the blankets further over him and shutting the TV off.

“Don’t worry grandpa. Things are going to turn around for both of us. I promise.”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my boyyssssss

“The weather looks shitty today.” Otabek mumbles, face propped up by his hand as he watched Yuri finish his homework.

“Yeah…I think it’s going to snow.”

Otabek nodded at him and sighed. “I’m sure it will, it’s been snowing pretty frequently but it looks like its going to be bad tonight.” He says pulling out leftovers from the night before, sliding a container over to Yuri. The boy looked up raising an eyebrow and Otabek merely shrugged. “Mom made me bring you some.”

“God bless your mother.” He chuckles accepting the container and a fork. “There’s rehearsal tonight right?” Yuri asked with his mouth full. Otabek nodded, a smile playing on his lips from the actions of the boy in front of him.

“Alright, take me home after.” Yuri says putting his notebook away in his bag.

“Ok.” Otabek chuckles. “My sister has a crush on you.”

Yuris eyes widened significantly as he pulled his hoodie closer to his neck. “Oh? That’s uhm… cool I guess.”

“Yeah, she kept talking about how much she liked your hair.”

“Ah, well yeah. My hair’s awesome. Who wouldn’t like it?” He chuckles.

“Stay away from my sister.” Otabek teases and Yuri rolls his eyes.

“I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Why’s that? My sister not good enough for you?” Otabek asks smirking at him.

“No, she’s just not my type.” Yuri says raising his hands in defense.

“Then what is your type?”

“Boys! Damn Otabek.” Yuri says laughing softly and Otabek raised an eyebrow.

“You laughed.”

“What?”

“You laughed.” Otabek repeats.

“So?”

“It was nice.”

“Oh, fuck off and eat your damn food.” He grunts.

“But anyway, I didn’t know you liked guys.”

“I mean, I don’t broadcast it but I don’t hide it either.” He shrugs. Otabek nods his head swallowing the food in his mouth before responding. “It’s not weird for you is it?” Yuri adds swiftly looking at Otabek nervously.

“No, no of course not. I like guys too.”

“Really?” Yuri asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah I do.”

“Oh….thats uh… that’s cool I guess.”

“Yup.”

Yuri didn’t know what to say now, the feeling from when Otabek had pinned him returned and he didn’t know what to do.

“Anyway, I think we’re working on lines and props today.” Otabek says packing his lunchbox back up.

“Have you been practicing?” Yuri asks tilting his head.

“I mean, yeah, I practice whenever I have time, what about you?”

Yuri snorted. “Sometimes, but honestly I’m so booked right now. Between my ballet classes, practicing my figure skating, looking for a job and taking care of my grandpa I really don’t have much time to even breathe.”

“What’s wrong with your grandfather?”

“Oh uh, I think he’s sick.” He whispers messing with his hands.

“Yuri…is that why you haven’t been bringing lunch recently?”

“What? N-no! Of course not! I just haven’t been hungry!” He was lieing and it was obvious. He actually felt quite the opposite, he had been skipping breakfast and lunch, eating small dinners in order to save money on food for his grandfather.

“Don’t lie to me.” Otabek huffs narrowing his eyes.

“Fine…I’ve been uhm…fasting. I don’t have a lot of money right now and it’s kind of hard to get food and medicine for my grandfather to try and keep his health up so I just have stopped eating.” Yuri sighs.

“Yuri…You can’t do that!” Otabek scolds making Yuri flinch.

“Don’t yell at me like a child! It’s not like I want to skip meals! I’m trying to help my grandfather!”

“Yeah! By risking your own health! Don’t you understand how dangerous that is? I thought you looked smaller but you’re basically starving yourself Yuri!”

“Fuck off Otabek! You don’t know anything.” Yuri growls.

“You’re right! So why don’t you tell me?!”

People sitting near them were now watching in confusion at the yelling duo who were usually really quiet.

“It’s nothing, my life was just a giant shit hole up until now so it doesn’t matter.” Yuri sighs trying his best to calm down.

“What do you mean?”

“Fuck! Don’t you ever just drop something!? I don’t want to talk about it ok? I don’t want anyone to fucking know so stop asking!” Yuri snaps, grabbing his things and running off shaking slightly.

By the time practice rolled around Yuri was already irritated by the lack of conversation between Otabek and himself. Sure, he had been the one to start the argument by snapping, but Otabek had no right to pry…or maybe he did…he wasn’t sure. This whole friends thing was new to him.

“Otabek, bring your hands lower on Yuris hips, you’re not going to be able to lift him right with your hands on his torso.” Viktor scolded watching the two perform the Pas de Deux. “Remember, you two are in love! This is after Yuri saves you from that curse. Express your feelings for him through your movement.”

Yuri clicked his teeth in spite and Otabek narrowed his eyes. He lifted Yuri from the ground and instead of gently placing him, he tossed him as though he weighed nothing, which wasn’t wrong, causing him to slide and land on his butt.

“Woopse, you’re a bit lighter than I remember.” Otabek says looking down at Yuri on the floor.

“Otabek you’re such a fucking dick head!” He yells shoving him, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“What? It’s not my fault? My hand slipped.”

Yuri was practically seeping rage as he balled up his fists before smacking Otabek. “You’re just like everyone else you asshole! Leave me alone! I don’t want to see you again! I quit this damned play!” He yells running off the stage.

“Y-Yuri!” Viktor calls attempting to try and run after him, but Yuri was gone. His breathing was labored as he took off outside, his eyebrows furrowing at the snow falling from the sky. The clouds in the distance were dark and looming and Yuri just wanted to be at home and away from everyone. He didn’t even realize the tears leaking down his cheeks as he ran through the snowy streets towards his house. He wasn’t even going to wait for the bus. He regretted that decision however, the moment he stepped foot into his house and slammed the door.

“Deduska?” He walked into his grandfathers room to see him shivering slightly.

“Oh! Yuri you’re home early- have you been crying?”

“What? Oh no, it’s just cold and my eyes are watering. You look cold, want another blanket? Or maybe a heating pad?”

“That’d be lovely if you don’t mind.” His grandfather said smiling at him and Yuri shook his head.

“No not at all gramps, here I’ll plug it in.” He smiles grabbing the pad and handing it to his grandfather, plugging it in behind the wall. “I’ll go grab another blanket.” He walked into his bedroom staring at his bed in irritation. Otabek had no right to treat him that way. He didn’t understand what it was like…he had a loving family with people who supported him. He didn’t have a fucking clue how hard Yuri had to work to simply feed his grandfather and himself. He didn’t realize he was shaking in rage again when he put the blanket over his grandfather.

“Hungry?” Yuri asked trying to push his thoughts of Otabek to the back of his mind.

“Oh, yes. How about we eat together in here.” Nikolai offered and Yuri smiled nodding his head.

“Yeah ok that sounds good.”

Yuri heated up some soup he had made the night before bringing the two bowls to his grandfather and sitting down next to him.

“So about this friend you told me about, I never asked how it went going to his house.”

“It was fine. His mom’s nice and so are his sisters.”

“What about him?”

“He’s uhm. He’s nice too Grandpa, a great friend.” Yuri mumbles taking a sip of his warm soup.

“That’s great to hear, how about that play you’re working on as well? I can’t wait to see it.”

Yuri flinched into his bowl, looking over at his grandfather. “That’s uhm, that’s going good too. I’m learning the choreography real easy so don’t you worry about that. You just worry about getting better. Speaking of which, let me grab your pills.” Yuri says climbing off the bed and returning with his medication and a glass of vitamin water. He was about to climb onto the bed before the lights in the house flickered slightly and then shut off completely.

“Yuri? What happened?”

“I think the snow storm knocked the power out.” He sighs scratching the back of his head. “Let me grab some candles.

Yuri took a deep breathe having no idea what to do. He knew he lived in a shitty area but he never payed it much mind until things like this happened. He used the flashlight on his phone to find matches, and light some candles in his grandfathers room,so he had light to read his book by. He had given up his blanket wrapping his grandfather in it, along with the blanket from his own bed.

“Yuratchka…aren’t you cold?” Nikolai asked pulling the blankets further up to his neck. Yuri shook his head, though his shaking revealed his lie.

“I’m fine, I’m a skater remember? The cold is nothing to me.” He says wrapping a scarf around him. He was beginning to be able to see his own breath.

“Yuri, I really think you should take some of these blankets.” His grandfather says starting to take one off but Yuri shook his head.

“N-no! It’s fine, I’ll grab the extra one from the linen closet.”

“Yuratchka, you’re so frail. You need these blankets more than I do.”

“Just let me help you old man.” Yuri sighs tucking him back in. “Read your book, I’m gonna check the weather on my phone and light the fire in the fire place, hopefully I can do it with some lighter fluid and matches.” He chuckles walking outside. He was beginning to feel sleepy and he knew that wasn’t a good sign. He was starting to panic as he lit the fire place and helped his grandfather into the living room swaddling him in the blankets again in front of the warm fire.

Around an hour into the power outage his grandfather had fallen asleep, and Yuri made sure he was still warm before sitting in front of the fire, wrapped in the thin sheet when his doorbell rang. His eyes widened in shock, who the fuck would knock on his door in the middle of a blizzard? He stood up, his entire body shaking as he opened the door, only to be met by a giant wag of blankets and battery powered heating pads.

“Yuri you look freezing.”

Of fucking course it was Otabek.

“Me? Look at you! You’re here in a blizzard!” He yells. “Are you insane! What idiot drives in a blizzard!” He repeats slapping him on his arm as he walked to the living room. Otabek ignored him wrapping him in a thick wool electric blanket.

“Your lips are blue.” Otabek says putting his mitten clad hands over Yuris temples.

“What are you even doing here?”

“I was watching the news and it said that this neighborhood lost power and I remembered picking you up here so I came to see if you were ok. Good thing I did, you’re so pale Yura.”

Yura?

“I’m fine Beka.” He sneared and Otabek only smiled before sitting down in front of the fire pulling Yuri onto his lap wrapping two thick blankets around them both.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Sharing body heat.” Otabek answered.

“B-but why?”

“Because you’re still shivering Yuri, it’s dangerous to be so thin without proper care from the cold.”

“If you’re here to lecture me about my weight than leave.”

“I’m sorry about earlier…It was insensitive of me. I’m just worried about you Yuri. I care about you and it pains me to see you treat yourself so poorly.”

“I’m uh... sorry.” Yuri whispers resting his head on Otabeks warm chest, sticking his arms under his leather jacket and around his torso.

“You’re very admirable Yuri. You take such good care of your grandfather, putting him before yourself. As stupid as you may be, it’s very respectable.” Otabek says looking over at Yuris sleeping grandfather whom they had placed another battery powered thermal blanket over.

Yuri nodded his head starting to feel sleepy again. “Thank you.”

“That’s one of the things I like about you.” Otabek added. “You…You’re always so determined. You have this look in your eyes when you’re dancing or even studying, like you put your all into everything you do and it’s amazing. You have the eyes of a soldier.”

Yuri froze looking up at Otabek with wide eyes. “S-soldier? Me?”

“Yeah.” Otabek says giving him a small smile and Yuri looked down pressing his face into Otabeks shirt.

“You smell good.” Yuri blurted, his face turning an embarrassing shade of red. He mentally slapped himself for saying that, but Otabek laughed and thanked him which dissolved his humiliation a bit.

“Don’t laugh at me asshole.”

“I’m laughing with you, not at you.” Otabek says rubbing Yuris back, feeling him yawn. “Get some sleep Yura.” He whispers leaning back.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’ll leave later.”

“W-well I mean, the storms pretty bad and you were already really dumb for driving here, and it would be a little upsetting if you happened to die driving back home and-“

“Yuri.”

“Sorry…what I’m trying to say is that you can uh stay the night. You know, like, because the weather’s bad and shit.”

“Alright, I’ll stay. Get some sleep.” He repeats.

“Yeah ok. Goodnight Beka.”

“G’night Yura.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this chapter as smut in it....and it's not even Otayuri. You can blame my friend who was begging for some Victuuri teacher smut. She draws fan art for my fic so i had to give her something.

When Yuri woke up he felt surprisingly warm and comfortable. His eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head only to find himself looking down at Otabek. The two were layed out across his living room floor, the fire still burning as they had slept. He pushed the blanket off of him slightly whimpering at the cold air hitting his skin. He ignored it though, far too embarrassed to remain cuddled up next to Otabek. He put the blanket back over him stretching his back out and pressing a hand to his grandfathers head. He felt warm still which was both a relief and worrisome. He hoped it wasn't a fever and simply the mounds of blankets over him.

“Yuri?”

He turned to see Otabek sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Oh, morning Beka.”

“What time is it?” He asks, his voice scratchy and deep. Yuri felt the blood rush to his face and he looked away shrugging. “I don’t know, my phone is dead.” He says biting his lip. He watched Otabek stretch his arm above his head grabbing his phone.

“It’s 9, but school’s apparently canceled.” He says looking at the mass text sent out.

“Well that’s good.” Yuri says opening the curtains to reveal the Mounds of snow covering cars and completely. “Because we wouldn’t be getting anywhere.” He adds keeping the curtains open for some light.

“I have some pastries on the counter if you’re hungry.” Yuri says as Otabek stands up, keeping a blanket around his shoulders.

“Sure, thanks.” He mumbled, obviously still half asleep as he went to retrieve the baked goods. Yuri smiled at his retreating figure picking up Otabeks' discarded leather jacket and slipping it on. It was far too big but it was warm and smelt nice. He followed Otabek into the kitchen, giggling as he nibbled quietly on the muffin.

“Not a morning person?” Yuri asks and Otabek shook his head.

“I didn’t expect you to be.”

“I wake up everymorning around 5 to practice in the studio or on the ice.” He says crossing his arms. Otabek only then seemed to notice the jacket Yuri was wearing, but he dismissed it seeing as Yuri looked quite adorable in it.

“Your hair is a mess Yura.” Otabek laughs making Yuri narrow his eyes.

“Fuck off asshole. Even I can’t have perfect hair after waking up.”

Otabeks mouth dropped in mock surprise.

“I know shocking, I cant be amazing all the time. Even stars need a break.”

Otabek laughed ruffling Yuris hair making it worse. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave soon, so why don’t we watch a movie on my phone.”

“Ok.” Yuri smiles following him to the couch and sitting down next to him. Otabek threw the blanket over both of their shoulders as he pulled up a show on Netflix about conspiracy theories.

“Why am I  not surprised that you’re into things like this.” Yuri laughed before hearing someone shift and then a soft groan.  
“Yuri?”

“Grandpa! How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine, thank you, oh! Who’s this?”

“Grandpa, this is Otabek.”

“Oh so this is the young man you were telling me about.”

“Shut up.” Yuri hisses.

“Nice to meet you sir, I’m Otabek Altin. I’m Yuri’s friend.

“Well how nice to finally meet you, did you come here to rescue my stubborn grandson from the weather? He doesn’t let me help him so it’s comforting to have you here.”

“Grandpa!” Yuri hisses.

“Oh don’t mine me, I’m just going to have a muffin and go read in my bed. You boys have fun.”

“Do you need some help?” Yuri asks instantly at his side helping him stand. His grandfather only smiled, accepting the assistance as Otabek got up and retrieved the muffin. He returned to see Yuri helping his grandfather adjust comfortably in bed opening the window in there for light as well.

“Thank you son.” Nikolai smiles, taking the muffin and Otabek nodded at him.

“You’re welcome.”

“Just call me if you need me, ok gramps?”

“Don’t worry about me Yuri, you go relax. You deserve a day off.”

Yuri and Otabek once again returned to their position on the couch watching the TV show Otabek had pulled up.  
“That makes sense though!” Yuri yells rubbing his chin. “How is it possible that everyone has the same recollection of an alien abduction all around the world and through time! That’s ridiculous! It has to be true Otabek!” Yuri says in shock looking up at him.

“That’s what I’m saying Yuri.” Otabek says laughing.

“No really! That’s so crazy!” He squeaks pressing his hands to his cheeks in shock. “I don’t even know what to say I’m just…wow.” He breathes.

Otabek watched Yuri in amusement. He never ceased to make him chuckle, whether he was yelling or getting overly excited, which happened very rarely.

“Is it still snowing?” Yuri asks leaning over Otabek to look out the window. He shook his head and Yuri grinned standing up.

“Lets go outside!” He yells rushing to collect his various winter items. Otabek raised an eyebrow, but stood none the less.

“What do you want to do?” He asks putting his jacket back on and following Yuri to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened at the wall of snow in his way.

“Oh wow, ok uhm. Lets just…” Yuri mumbles shoving his hand into the wall digging their way out before climbing to the top.

“You’re insane.” Otabek groans shoving himself out of the door as well. Yuri was about to answer as he walked forwards before falling straight through the snow.

“Fuck! Watch where you walk.” He groans. “Some of the snow isn’t compacted.”

That finally made Otabek laugh as he walked over pulling Yuri out of the snow. “Don’t laugh at me you asshole!” Yuri says but he couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Watch where I walk? Watch where you walk!” he laughs before a snowball hit him in the head. Yuri looked away innocently before Otabek leaned down making a snowball and launching it at Yuris head who ducked only to fall back in the snow. Otabek laughed before looking down at the blonde, pulling himself out of the snow once again.

“I hate you.” Yuri says running off only to have a snowball hit him, making him face plant into the thick area of snow. Otabek was still running at him and he took that as his motivation to keep running before the snow disappeared and he realized he had run directly onto a frozen pond. It was no trouble for Yuri to skate forwards to the end of the pond watching Otabek slip and fall, attempting to get over to him on all fours and crawl. Yuri finally broke down into laughter doubling over, pressing his hands to his knees.

“You look like a baby deer!” He yells through his laughter not realizing Otabek had finally managed to fumble his way over tackling Yuri in the process.

“Be quiet.” He chuckles looking down at him. Yuri turned pink as he layed in the snow turning his head away from Otabek.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to skate. Your failure is amusing to me.” He smirks looking back at Otabek sucking in a breath at how close his face had gotten to him.  “Get off, y-you’re crushing me.” Otabek smiled thumping Yuri on the forehead before standing and helping him up.

“Not everyone is amazing at everything they do Yuri.” Otabek teases as Yuri slid onto the ice again with no care.

“I’m not good at everything I do, trust me. I just work hard for everything I believe in. C’mere, I’ll help you.” Yuri says looking away and holding a hand out for Otabek. He looked at Yuri before rolling his eyes an amused smile on his face.

“Okay.” He grins stepping onto the ice and letting Yuri pull him across.

~

 

Yuri ended up in Mr. Katsukis room once again the next morning preparing for his interview, though the topic had shifted as Yuuri was preparing him. Yuri scratched his head trying to out his emotions into words.

“I…feel weird around him.” Yuri sighs finally deciding on the right words to say. “I get nervous…and I don’t know, self conscious?” Yuuri nodded his head in understanding. “Honestly Yuri I think you just really enjoy having Otabek as a friend and your nervousness is stemming from you fear of losing him.”

Yuri shook his head no. I don’t think so, I’m not scared of losing him, well maybe I am but that’s not ir. This feels different. It only happens when we’re touching or sitting very close together.”

“Yuri have you thought that maybe you like him?” Yuris eyes widened in horror before he shook his head vigorously.

“No way! That isn’t possible.” He growls grabbing his bags.

“Ok ok, not my place to pry. I get it.” Yuuri says lifting his hands in defense but Yuri shook his head.

“No its fine. I came to you for advice. Thank you. Anyway back to my interview, I’m nervous.”

“You’ll be fine Yuri. Don’t even worry about it. Just be yourself, well er, maybe a little more polite.”

“You want me to be a kiss ass, i get it. Are you sure this is ok to wear?” He asks tugging gently on the navy button down Yuuri had lent him. It was far too big but Yuri had tucked them into some old dress pants he had.

“Alright sounds good, thanks for the shirt…Even if it is super big…pig.” He says mumbling the last part.

Yuuri laughed rolling his eyes.“Anytime. Do you need a ride?” A genuine smile took place on Yuris face as he shook his head.

“Nah, Otabeks taking me. Tell Mr.Nikiforov that we’re skipping set Design. You two seem to be good frineds!” Yuri calls running out of the classroom and to the parking lot. “Hey Beka.” Yuri greeted him climbing into the black car.

“Hey, you look nice.”

“Thanks I guess, it’s Mr. Katsukis shirt. I thought you’d have your motorcycle back now.”

“Nah, its too cold out.” Otabek says gripping the steering wheel and looking over at Yuri. “You don’t look nervous at all.” Otabek says.

“I don’t usually get nervous.”

“Is that so? Not even before competitions?”

“Nope especially not then. That’s something im good at so why would I be worried?” Yuri asks raising an eyebrow.

“You’re right. Nevermind.”

~

“Yuuri!” Viktors called running into his office wrapping his arms around his waist.

“V-Viktor!” Yuuri squeaks putting down the papers he had been filing.

“Practice ran so long today! And both of the lead stars weren’t there.” He sighs dropping his head on Yuuris shoulder. “Oh yeah, Yuri told me to tell you he and Otabek were going to an interview.”  
Viktor raised an eyebrow releasing Yuri from his grip.

“Those two seem pretty close now.” Yuuri nodded his head looking away.

“Yeah, I’m happy Yuri has a friend.” Viktor narrowed his eyes moving in front of Yuuri, grabbing his hips and pulling him into his chest so there foreheads were pressed together.

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean Viktor? W-why on Earth do you think I did something?”

“I’ve known Otabek for all four of the years he’s been in highschool and he’s not the type to make friends randomly. Hell, it took Mila, the only person I see him hanging around with, all of their freshman year to even make him talk to her. So I’ll ask one more time.” Viktor says, a smile still present on his face. “What. Did. You. Do?”

Yuuri blushed looking down with a sigh. He bit his lip before looking back up at viktor, making direct eye contact.

“I asked Otabek to try and become Yuris friend for a boost in his grade.” He mumbles. Viktor let out a breath before groaning out Yuuris name.

“You do know how that’ll effect Yuri if he finds out right?”

“I don’t plan on him finding out, Otabek genuinely likes Yuri, so who cares if he got up one letter grade as well.”

“You’re treading on thin ice Yuri.”

“Well…You of all people should understand how dangerous that is Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri smirks gripping the edges of Viktors jacket, pulling his face back down to his.

“Are you implying something reckless Mr. Katsuki?” Viktor smirks ghosting his lips over Yuuris', pushing him down onto his desk.

“Mmmm.” Yuri hums pulling him down to him and pressing their lips together firmly.

“Good thing I locked the door.” Viktor grumbles kissing down Yuuris neck, popping open the first three buttons so he was able to suck on the skin above his pecs. Yuuri whimpered gently running his fingers through Viktors hair, nodding in agreement. Viktor wasted no time in unbuckling Yuuris belt sliding it out and dropping it to the floor.

“V-Viktor, wait I- ah…maybe we shouldn’t…we nnggg…have a meeting in twenty minutes.” He groans leaning back onto his elbows watching Viktor slide his slacks down his legs.

“Well that gives us fifteen minutes.” He smirks pressing an open mouthed kiss on the inside of Yuuris thigh.

“And you call me reckless.” He whines as Viktor pulls his boxers down and nuzzles the skin connecting his cock and his thigh. “We don’t even have lu-“ Yuuri cried out as viktor took him in his mouth sucking the tip gently. Yuuri gripped the edges of his desk tilting his head to the side chewing on his lip in attempt to stay quiet.

“We don’t need it.” Viktor says after releasing Yuuri, whom was not uncomfortably hard. “Flip over.” Yuuri followed the instructions, sliding off of the desk and bending over the desk. Viktor slowly spread his cheeks, sliding his tongue across his hole in one swift movement. Yuuri whimpered, his knees locking as he knocked a few stray papers off the desk and across the room.

“Was that good Yuuri? Did you like that?”

“Stop teasing V-Viktor, just hurry up, like I said we have a meeting!” His words were wavered on the last word as Viktor inserted a saliva coated finger into Yuuris hole, his eyes widening.

“Better?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes about to speak again before Viktor inserted another finger scissoring him open. Yuuri whined dropping his head on his desk arching his back. Viktor pulled back causing Yuuri to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing, only to feel his cheeks burn even more red at the sight of Viktor spitting onto his hand and stroking himself. He couldn’t help but watch catching Viktors eyes before Viktor sent him a wink spreading him open again. Yuuri groaned softly as the older man gently kneaded the flesh in his hands before pushing in slowly.

Yuuris moaned Viktors name as he gently ran his hands down the sides of Yuuris chubby torso. He pushed back in attempt to have Viktor hit him deeper, before he cried out.

“Right there?” Viktor asked cracking his hips forwards, hard and fast in one movement eliciting a loud cry from Yuuri. He nodded his head whining loudly as he pushed backwards to meet each of Viktors thrusts, both of them moaning and whimpering Viktors name. Yuuri was about to moan Viktors name again before the intercom beeped and the principals voice came over.

“Mr. Katsuki?”

Viktor smirked continueing to ram in to Yuuri as he attempted to speak.

“Y-Yes?”

“Would you and Mr. Nikiforov please report to the guidance office for the meeting?”

Yuuris flushed a deep red before looking over at Viktor who only smiled at him gripping his hips tighter.

“O-On our way!” he called out, relieved when the intercom beeped again. “V-Viktor w-we have to go…”

“You’re so hard now Yuri…Does the idea of being caught turn you on?” Viktor smirks grabbing Yuris cock in his hand, using the precum to make it easier to glide over the skin.

“Y-yes.” Yuuri whimpered dropping his head down feeling his stomach muscles tighten before cumming on the floor panting harshly. Viktor came soon after before grabbing a tissue and cleaning Yuuri and then the floor up.

“Alright, let’s get to that meeting Mr. Katsuki.” He smirks, giving Yuuris ass a slap. Yuuri glared at him playfully as he buckled his belt back.

“Shut up.” He laughs shoving him as they walked out of the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, BULLYING, AND SMUT.

Yuri leaned up gently placing a kiss to Otabeks cheek, pulling away as the girl dancers ran out with some ribbons, circling Yuri and Otabek before the others gasped. They had been practicing before school hours and although it was strange for Yuri to not be in his ballet studio, he assumed this counted as ballet practice anyway.

 “It's Prince Eric!”

Yuri leans down and helps Otabek to his feet the two of them standing close together before Otabek takes Yuris hand and spins him around. The girls circle them once again and Yuri looks around at his body in astonishment.

“Of course. The Prince has been with us all along!” Otabek announces, gently placing a hand underneath Yuris chin.

“W-what?”

“Cadance, it's you! You are the Sugarplum Prince!

“M-Me? I couldn't be.” Yuri answers bashfully, turning his head away.

“It all makes sense. You saved me from the Mouse King in your parlor. You rescued us from his dungeon, your bravery led to his defeat, and your kiss has broken his spell. You are the Sugarplum Prince!

“Look!” a small boy shouted pointing to the backdrop behind them, as the stage hands dropped the new background with the new castle, other dancers running out and embracing.

“You've broken all the Mouse King's evil enchantments.” Otabek says pulling Yuri into his chest, gently running his fingers down his sides.

Yuri visibly shivered tilting his head bringing a hand up and timidly placing it against Otabeks cheek. “And now you're free to take your rightful place as King.”

“Well, that's for the people to decide.” Otabek answers taking Yuris hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Three cheers for Prince Eric! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray!” Everyone cheered. Music started as Otabek and Yuri slowly transitioned into the dance they had been preparing.

“You have work after this?” Otabek asks guiding his hands lower on Yuris hips as the two danced along the stage.

“Yeah, I was surprised I got the job so fast though.” Yuri mumbled, feeling his ponytail whip behind his back as he balanced on point, letting Otabek spin him slowly around.

“I knew you would.” Otabek chuckles pulling him into his chest extending their arms as they moved gracefully to the left.

“You guys are doing so well!” Viktor called, watching as the extra dancers mimicked their moves behind them. Yuri grinned and let his body move to the music, following Otabeks steps before the song ended. “And that’s a wrap!” Viktor says clasping his hands together. “Go get a drink and then come back.”

Yuri jumped back from Otabek, smiling gently before moving away towards his bag. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail, letting it fall back down to the middle of his back. He felts someone run their fingers through it and he turned swiftly sighing in relief when he saw Otabek.

“Your hair kept hitting me in the face while we were dancing.” He chuckled taking Yuris water bottle and taking a swig. Yuri felts his cheeks heat up before he snatched the water bottle back.

“Oh fuck off, what do you want me to do? Cut it?” He hisses but Otabek shook his head.

“No of course not, sit down.”  Yuri raises an eyebrow sitting on the floor before Otabek started weaving Yuris hair together in a tight braid. “Hair tie?” Yuri bit his lip handing it behind his head for Otabek to take before he wrapped it around.

“Beautiful.” He smiles standing up holding a hand out for Yuri who slapped it away standing on his own.

“Sh-shut up!” He growls reaching back to feel the braid. “O-oh er, th-thanks.” He mumbles. “This will be easier to dance with.” He says messing with the paper wrapping on the bottle before Viktors voice caught his attention.

“So today everything went smoothly. The final scene is coming together great. Otabek and Yuri, I notice you’ve changed the kiss to a cheek kiss. Any reason why?” Viktor asks still smiling at them. The two exchanged a look before turning back to face Viktor.

“I’m not comfortable, with a uhm, actual kiss.” Yuri says crossing his arms.

“Yuri, you are a performer. Sometimes we have to do things outside of our comfort zone.” Viktor says walking over to the two of them. “It’s just a kiss.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes glaring up at Viktor. “Well then, if it’s just a kiss than it shouldn’t matter.”

“It was in the script.” Viktor says.

“So was Clara but you changed her to a him!” Yuri growled. Viktor ran a hand over his face before Otabek pressed a hand to Yuris shoulder.

“It’s just a kiss Yura. It’s fine, we can stage kiss.” He suggests making Yuris head snap up towards him.

“Fine…if it’s a stage kiss then…I guess it’s fine.” He sighs.

“Great! Ok, we’ll move on today since you two seem comfortable with that scene, JJ, Sasha come run through act 5 scene 3.”

Otabek and Yuri moved to the back to work on the set designs with the others not performing at the moment.

“I’m gonna have to leave practice this evening early.” Yuri says, lazily running the paintbrush along the cardboard candy tree.

“Need a ride?”

“Nah, not today. I was thinking about taking the bus. I don’t like making you drive me everywhere.” He mumbles looking away.

“No, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind taking you around. I enjoy your company Yura.”

“Shut up.” He grumbles.

His attention was grabbed when Viktor called them all out to talk about costumes and what not. After morning practice was over there was still about fifteen minutes until class and Otabek had run off to make up an English test.

Yuri had rolled his eyes wishing him luck, before slinking off to his locker and slowly placing his books in it. He was about to grab his water bottle when he felt someone push the back of his head making it hit his locker. He cursed loudly spinning around, ready to attack whomever had just touched him.

“Morning fairy boy.” Yuris clenched his fists looking up at JJ. “Or I guess I should say the sugarplum princess, the role really fits ya know?”

“Fuck off JJ. You’re just mad that you got the worst role in the play. Must suck to that know even our teacher thinks you’re a filthy rat.”  Yuri hisses before JJ shoves him against the locker. Yuri however held his ground glaring up at him.

“Listen here princess, you should be happy you got yourself a role in the play at all being the way you are. Nikiforov must’ve taken pity on the gay boy and his boyfriend.” Yuri flinched and JJ noticed before stabbing at him again. “What’s wrong Yuri? The only friend you can make is another Fag huh? What’s his name, Otabek? I bet you guys have all kinds of fun.” Yuri clenched his jaw before delivering a harsh kick to JJ’s crotch.

“Fuck off, you have no right to talk about Otabek that way.” He growls turning to leave before he was slammed back into the locker, a fist connecting with his gut. He doubled over from the pain, cursing under his breath when JJ’s knee hit his jaw. Yuri raised his fist attempting to punch JJ back but he was so small he assumed it didn’t do much, seeing as JJ still landed another hit in causing Yuri to drop to his knees holding his arms over his head.

“Not so tough now are you cocksucker?” He smirks kicking him again. This time Yuri felt his mouth go numb from a kick before JJ was pulled off of him and someone was helping Yuri to his feet. He hadn’t even noticed the group of students surrounding them with their phones out. Yuri felt tears of embarrassment prick his eyes as he looked at the worried face of his math teacher.

JJ was being held back by what appeared to be the gym teacher. “Can you stand Yuri?” Mr. Katsuki asked and he nodded pushing him away slightly.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He grumbles wiping the blood from his busted lip.

“No you’re not Yuri. Come on, we’re going to the nurse.” He says guiding the small blonde to the clinic. Yuuri was icing his lip and jaw, along with his ribs when the clinic door opened and a very frazzled looking Otabek stepped in.

“Yuri! Fuck, what happened, well I know what happened I saw the video. I’m gonna kill that bastard.” He growls moving the ice pack and lifting Yuri jaw causing him to wince.

“What happened? Why did he do this?”

“It was my fault.” Yuri sighed taking the ice back as Otabek sat next to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well JJ was being you know…JJ and he said some rude things about you being a….a fag and it pissed me off so I kicked him in the nutts and he retaliated. It was my fault.” He explains sighing. Yuri watched in shock at Otabeks red cheeks.

“Wow, no ones ever kicked a guy in the balls for me. Thanks Yura, but you don’t have to do that. Its alright.”

“No it’s not alright. We’re friends now Otabek. I don’t like when people talk about you like they know you…You’re a great guy, you’re smart and funny and really talented and it sucks that people like JJ can’t see that because they’re blinded by their homophobia. It makes me mad. I would’ve been fine with him calling me names but…you weren’t there to defend yourself so it was my job to defend you.” He says looking up at him holding the ice pack over his mouth. He could’ve sworn Otabek was blushing again but it might’ve just been head trauma.

“Thanks Yura. Anyway, on a happier note JJ’s been suspended and he’s getting booted from the play.” Otabek says.  
“Fuck, I’ll probably get suspended too.” Yuri sighs.  Otabek nods inspecting his jaw again, brushing his finger over his lips.

“Yeah but only for a day, they called your grandfather to come get you but he said he couldn’t drive so I’m just gonna skip and take you home. Damn this is gonna bruise.” He mumbles more to himself.

“Fuck, they called gramps? He’s got enough to worry about, this is so dumb.” He groans resting his head on Otabek.

“Yeah, but now you get to tell you grandfather about how you were my knight in shining armor.” Otabek teases trying to get Yuri to laugh.

“Otabek, I got my ass kicked. Not a very good knight.”

“Nah, it was real heroic. Defending my honor or whatever. I’m swooning.”

“Shut up and take me home.” He huffs standing up on shaky legs.

“Good idea, lets go.” He laughs leading Yuri out.

~

When Otabek dropped Yuri off, he checked in with his grandfather explaining the whole ordeal. His grandfather praised him for being a loyal friend, before dismissing him to go and relax. Yuri sat on his bed and sighed thinking about Otabek. Had he been fliting with him earlier or was that simply teasing? Was teasing flirting? Yuri was so confused but the thought of Otabek flirting with him made his palms sweaty.

He stared at his ceiling groaning softly as he imagined Otabeks face, the memory of him dancing earlier replayed in his head and Yuri felt his cock twitch slightly. His ballet pants didn’t leave much to the imagination, and the thought had Yuris cheeks burning a bright red. He tried to erase the mental image but it was only replaces by the one of Otabek pinning him to the bed and that had done him in. He was palming himself through his tights by the time he became fully erect. Guilt filled him as he realized what he was doing.

Otabek would probably be disgusted if he found out that Yuri had masturbated to the thought of him in skin tight pants, though the thought excited Yuri slightly. He imagined Otabek pressing him into his bed, hands clasped around his wrists as his lips kissed down Yuris neck.

Yuri slowly pulled his cock out of his pants giving his fully erect member a few tugs, clenching his eyes shut. He pictured Otabeks hands, big and rough instead of his small dainty fingers. He whimpered softly at the mental image of Otabek kneeling between his legs stroking him and he had to bring one hand up to his mouth to bite on the skin in order to silence his moans.

He pictured Otabek leaning down and taking several experimental licks before enveloping him entirely in his mouth. It would be warm and wet Yuri presumed. Otabek would know exactly how Yuri would want it, he would probably tease him first though and the idea had Yuri livid. He stroked himself faster, nearly bucking his hips into his hand.

“F-Fuck Otabek.” He whimpered turning his head to the side before he imagined cumming in Otabeks mouth and finally he felt his stomach muscles tighten before uncoiling like a spring. He released in waves riding himself through his orgasm with fast and deliberate tugs. He was panting by the time he finished reaching over to grab an old shirt and clean himself off.

He couldn’t believe he had just orgasmed at the thought of cumming in otabeks mouth. His face turned bright red and he had to look at the ground in order to calm himself down. Never would he ever be able to look at his friend the same way again. After a cold shower and a change of clothes Yuri started to get ready for work. He couldn’t get Otabek out of his head no matter how hard he tried, all he could see were warm brown eyes and tan skin. He wondered what it would feel like to drag his tongue up Otabeks back, he could tell the boy was muscular, you could see it through the tight shirts he wore during rehearsal.

How Yuri hadn’t noticed before he didn’t know, but now all he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck his best friend and that was not something he should be imagining. Shaking the thought away he called out to his grandfather.

“Dedushka? I’m uh going out, I’ll be home later ok?”

“Alright Yuri, be safe, remember to be careful and ice your injuries when you get home.”

“I will, I should be home around 10;45, or eleven. Do you want something to eat?” He asks.

“I’ll manage here don’t worry. I’m feeling a little better thanks to you and that medicine, and am able to walk around. You go do what you need to. I’ll have dinner waiting for you when you get back.”

“Alright, don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll be back.” He called leaving. The bus ride to his job was uneventful. Some girl named Yuuko was training him and she apparently owned the damned café with her annoying husband and triplet daughters. Yuri had tied his hair up into a bun on his head, sporting a green apron. The dress code was all black underneath so he wore simple black leggings and a black V-neck.

“Ok, so Yuri, I’ll let you man the cash register until you’re more comfortable making drinks alright?”

“Yeah ok.” He says.

“And don’t forget to smile.” She says pointing to her lips before disappearing into the back. The job wasn’t too terrible, it didn’t get too busy but it also wasn’t dead. It had a nice steady flow of customers and they were all pretty polite, well polite enough that Yuri didn’t want to spit in their drinks.

“What can I get ya- Otabek what the hell?”

“Hey Yuri, how’s your first day?”

Yuri paled, the image from earlier returning and he stared in uncomfortable horror at Otabek, only managing a few strangled sounds.

“Gotta speak up Yuri, I can’t understand you.” He chuckles looking amused.

“It’s fine, fine yeah. Why are you here?”

“Just wanted to grab some coffee. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine Otabek.” He mumbles clearing his throat. He knew he was probably bright red but Otabek didn’t seem to notice and if he did he didn’t seem to care then. “A-anyway, what do you want.”

“Uhm…how about a latte, but with soy milk.”

“Soy milk?” Yuri asked snorting.

“I’m lactose intolerant.” Otabek says as Yuri punched in the information.

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah well now you do.” Yuri rolled his eyes telling Otabek his total as he printed the receipt.

“That’s way cheaper than it should’ve been.” Otabek says waiting for his order as Yuri leaned against the counter pulling his hair out of the bun and leaving it in a ponytail.

“Yeah well, I gave you the employee discount.” Yuri shrugs as he takes Otabeks drink from his co-worker handing it to him.  
“Oh, thanks. By the way, you look nice. Green brings out your eyes.” He says accepting the drink and then going to sit in the back to drink his coffee. He pulled out a laptop and Yuri felt his cheeks go red before his next customer cleared her throat, making him apologize and walk over taking her order feeling slightly dazed.

_Damn you Otabek._


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to release, i've been busy with the new story that was originally just supposed to be a oneshot but turned into more and yeah

Yuri felt his body strain as Lilia told him to hold his stretch. Fifteen minutes, a total of 900 seconds, and while that didn’t sound like a lot Yuri felt as though his leg was going to fall off when he reached 738. Time was dragging on as he held his leg in a perfect split, perpendicular to his head pressed against the wall.

“Almost done Yuri.”

“Stop talking to me.” He growls, his head flicking to the clock hanging on the wall. 5:38 am. He’d have to be at school in nearly an hour and a half to make it for rehearsal. It seemed he’d never catch a break, bags had taken permanent residence on his already pale skin. Lilia didn’t seem bothered by Yuris tone noticing how on edge the teen had been for the past few days.

He finally dropped the position rubbing both of his sore legs when Lilia watched him carefully.

“Can I help you?” He snaps before dropping into a split and turning to both sides in order to crack his back.

“How’re you feeling Yuri?”

“The fuck? How am I feeling? Fine, I’m fine. Now can we continue my lesson, I’ve finished my hour of stretching now lets start on the technique.”

“Yuri, maybe you should go home and sleep.” She suggests.

“No way, I have a competition coming up have you forgotten!”

“No I have not, in fact that is the reason I think you should go home and rest. You look awful, like you haven’t been sleeping or eating.” She explains crossing her arms.

“Piss off would you? I said I’m fine. If I didn’t think I could handle it, I wouldn’t be here. Now start the music and help me fix my foot work.” He hisses. By the time practice was over Yuri could feel his eyes starting to blur the words of the shampoo bottle together in his hand. There was no denying he was exhausted but he couldn’t rest. With this months rent coming up, his grandpas medicine, his dance competition, the play and not to mention the time he needed for homework and his new friend, Yuri didn’t have time to rest. He showered quickly at the dance studio before heading to the school. His long hair was pulled into a bun at the top of his head and he shivered in relief of the warmth of the drama room.

“Yuri, goodmorning.” Viktor greeted, turning from where he was helping a first year paint one of the sets.

“Uhm, hi.”

“If you’re looking for Otabek he’s in the back.” Viktor says smirking slightly, Yuri nodded not answering as he set off to find his friend. He opened the back room his cheeks instantly turning pink at the shirtless sight of Otabek.

“O-Oh! Sorry I didn’t know you were changing.” He mumbles turning around causing Otabek to chuckle.

“No need to worry.” He smiles, pulling a shirt over his head. “I’m done anyway- Hey, you ok?”

“Huh? Yeah why?”

Otabek tilted his head looking at Yuri.

“I don’t know, you look a little pale is all.”

“I’m always pale.” Yuri answers defensively crossing his arms.

“Did you just come from ballet practice?” Otabek asks deciding not to press and just to change the subject.

“Yeah, we’re working on my routine for the competition coming up.” He answers nodding his head and walking out with Otabek.

“Ah, well that’s nice. How’s it coming along?”

“Good, good. I plan on winning so.” He trails off shrugging causing Otabek to nod in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll win. You’re talented as I’ve said before.”

“Thanks. I know.” Yuri smiles looking up at him.

“Hey so I was wondering. What’re you doing Friday night?”

“Uhm, I think I have ballet practice but I mean I could call and reschedule. I don’t think I have work that day either, I’ll have to check the schedule. Why? Wanna hang out?”

“Yeah, well kind of. There’s this party at one of my friends house and I was wondering if you wanted to come with.” Otabek says shrugging.

“You sure you want me to come? I mean, I’m a sophomore and I don’t think your senior friends will appreciate me being there.”

“It’s not like that and you know it Yuri. You’re cool, if you weren’t I wouldn’t hang out with you.” Otabek teases.

“Oh and here I was thinking you were only friends with me for my good looks.”

“No. Those are just a bonus.” Otabek smiles looking down at him. Yuri turned bright red staring up at him, his mouth opening in order to speak but all that came out were soft short squeaks.

“Cute.” Otabek teases rubbing his head before walking away to speak with viktor. “Let me know if you’re coming.” He calls before finally engaging in conversation. Yuri stood almost frozen as he watched Otabek walk away, though he quickly shook his head and got to work. Practice flew by, Otabek and Yuri were working on different lines with different people so they didn’t get to interact as much which both bothered and felt like a blessing to Yuri.

He still felt guilty about jerking it off to the thought of his best friend, but he also wanted to spend every second of every day around Otabek, which scared him slightly. He had long since accepted the fact the Yuuri was right, and he liked Otabek. He wasn’t going to be a dense idiot and ignore his feelings, he did however, not want to date Otabek.

Well maybe he did and that’s why he thought he didn’t. It was confusing but he didn’t think he should pursue his feelings if there was even an ounce of doubt in his mind. He was busy enough as it was and a relationship would only add unnecessary stress.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking so hard Yura.”

Yuri looked up from where he was changing his ballet shoes.

“Oh fuck off Beka.” He laughs accepting the hand and standing next to his friend.

“But really, what’s on your mind? I called your name like four times.”

“Nothing really. Im just thinking about uh JJ.” Otabeks eyes narrowed as he walked with Yuri through the halls.

“Why’re you thinking about that asshole?” he all but snarls.

“Just thinking about how much he probably hates me now. More than before that is, since you know, he got kicked out of the play.”

“That was his own damned fault Yura. You let me know if he messes with you, got it?”

“Yeah I got it Beka.” He says feeling his heart flip slightly.

“Anyway.” Otabek starts, leaning against Yuris locker watching him remove his books. Yuri looked up waiting for Otabek to finish, raising an eyebrow. “I think you should come to this party with me. You’ve seemed a little stressed out and I think some fun might help you.”

Yuri nodded his head slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Ok yeah, I’ll go if I don’t have work.” He smiles running a hand through his hair letting it fall over both of his shoulders.

“Great.” He hums looking down at him.

“You seem very adamant about me attending this party. Any particular reason?” He asks closing his locker before leaning on it and looking up at Otabek.

“Just, miss you I guess.” He chuckles.

“Miss me? Beka.” He laughs. “We see eachother almost everyday.”

“Yeah but only at school, and during rehearsal.”

“Awww.” Yuri fake pouts looking up at him. “You have other friends don’t you? Just….do whatever it is before we met.”

“That’s the thing Yuri. I can’t, you’re my bestfriend you know. It’s different, I’d rather hang out with you.”

Yuri bit his lip before looking away. “H-Havent I told you not to say things like that to me.” He grumbles rubbing his cheeks in attempt to reduce the reddening.

“Oh come on Yura, you love me too.”

“Psh, you wish.” He grunts turning away and crossing his arms before Otabek chuckles softly.

“Anyway.” He laughs. “I’m gonna head to class, I’ll see you in homeroom.” He grins pushing himself off of the locker and walking away, hands buried deep within his pockets.

“Yeah, ok.” Yuri mumbles looking down and biting his lip.

He slowly forces his legs to move forwards before someone slapped his books out of his hands. He looked up, startled, his gaze finally focusing on JJ’s dumb head walking away from him.

“Don’t give in Yuri. He wants you to retaliate.” He grumbles to himself bending down to pick up his books before he was headbutted.

“Ow, fuck!”

“Sorry sorry!” A girl laughed rubbing her forehead as well.  “I was just trying to help.” She smiles collecting some books and standing up. Yuri followed suit accepting the books narrowing his eyes.

“I didn’t need your help.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Whatever, thanks I guess.”

“You’re Yuri right? Otabeks friend?”

“Uhm, yeah?”

“Great! I’m Sara! I’m one of his friends too, I’ve been meaning to meet you.”

“Ah, well hi. I gotta get to class.”

“Otabek mentioned the party to you right?”

“yes, why?” Yuri grumbles, getting increasingly more irritated as she walked alongside of him.

“Well, it’s at my house. He talks about you a lot, says your quite the dancer.” She smiles tilting her head.

“Well duh, I’m a great dancer.” Sara laughed loudly making Yuri flinch slightly, glaring up at her.

“Anyway, it was nice to meet you Yuri.”

Yuri didn’t answer, he simply watched her prance away, silently feeling the irritation leave him as she disappeared.

School wasn’t rather exceptional in anyway, he ate lunch with Otabek, talked to Mr. Katsuki about how his job was going and before he knew it he was at work. It was difficult, he knew he was good looking but it was irritating having to turn down dates and numbers, from both guys and girls.

“Why don’t you and I head to my place after your shift?”

Yuri simply smiled and turned away to make the man his drink.  “Oh come on beautiful, I’ll show you a real good time.” Yuris clenched his eyes slamming the mans frappe down in front of him.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t hit on me old man. I have a job to do and if all you want is to hit on me and not the coffee I’ll gladly accept your drink and send you off. Now, do I need to call security?”

“Whatever, prude.”

Yuris eyes widened as he watched the man leave with his cup, now regretting not spitting in it.

“Yuri? Are you alright?” Yuuko asked walking over.

“I’m fine. Some people are just pigs.” He grumbles shaking his head and messing with his arms.

“You handled that really well, thank you.”

“Yeah well, I can’t exactly cuss out a customer now can i?” He mumbles running a hand through his hair that he had left out.

“Well, keep up the good work.”

Yuri sighed resting his hand on his hand as he leaned on the counter waiting for someone else to come in. They were usually quiet this late at night, seeing as it was nearly 10. No one really came to a café after 9, unless they were drunk or selling drugs. The only normal people he got were those college or highschool students cramming for a test and running off endless cups of coffee.

The door chimed and he looked up his irritation growing increasingly.

“What do you want?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just here to get some coffee Yuri.”

“Whatever JJ, what do you want?”

“Regular black, no cream no sugar.”

“Ok your total is- what?” He sneered glaring at JJ as the man smirked at him.

“Nothing, I just think this job suits a fag like you. Ya know, it’s girly.”

“Whatever.” Yuri huffs accepting the money and handing JJ his change going to pour his coffee. “How did you even find out I worked here?”

“I have my ways JJ.” Smiles accepting the cup. “Just wanted to come and see. You fit in so well, I assumed your boyfriend would be here though. You two are always together, I’m surprised you don’t fuck eachother in the hallway.”

“Oh like you and your bitchy girlfriend.”

JJ narrowed his eyes glaring at Yuri. “You’re gonna regret that.”

“Just like you’re gonna regret coming in here and talking to me. Otabeks going to beat your ass.”

“Your prissy little boyfriend? I’d like to see him try, he tries to act all tough with his leather jacket and dumb bike but he’s a cocksucker just like you and we all know what that means.” JJ hisses. Yuri at this point was growing increasingly more irritated.

“What does it mean asshole, fucking try me.”

“Yuri?”

He cringed as he looked over his shoulder at Yuuko walking in. “H-hey…”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing nothing. Thanks, come again.” JJ only winked at him taking his cup and walking away.

“Yuri you ok? I heard what he was saying.”

“I’m fine. He’s just an idiot from my school who has it out for me for no reason.” He grumbles.

“Well, don’t let him get to you, even if you do like men there’s nothing wrong with that!” she grins making Yuri groan.

“Shut up.” He groans looking away. He stared out of the far window debating whether or not he should tell Otabek, finally deciding he would the next day. If Otabek happened to beat the shit out of JJ, yuri wouldn’t be upset.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the readers all collectively yell, "Finally!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of actually liked this chapter? Idk it came together nicely i feel, now the following chapters will be more story line yay!

There are only a handful of moments that make you who you are, Yuri has decided. Whether they be happy, sad, upsetting, irritating or whatever, it’s the big things that shape you to be the person you are. He just didn’t expect this dumb party Otabek had been nagging him about to be one of the most important events he’d attend.

“Listen, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Yuri shrugs as he sits on Otabeks bed, pleased to see that he had kept his room clean.

“Oh come on Yura, it’s fine. You’ll have fun, Sara told me she talked to you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes falling on his back sighing. He stared at the ceiling, letting his legs hang off of the edge. “Yeah she did. I guess im nervous?” He says as more of a question.

“Don’t be, you’ll have me there.” Otabek says looking down at him fondly.

_That’s what makes me nervous_

Yuri couldn’t say that though, instead he watched his friend and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right. I need to just get over it and go. Anywyay, You’ll never guess who walked in to my work three days ago.” Otabek made a sound in return as though asking who.

“Fucking JJ.”

Otabek visibly stiffened and Yuri had to lift his head to look at him. “What did he say?” He asks, his voice hardened by an emotion Yuri couldn’t quite place, though it sent shivers through his body.

“The usual, called me a fag, a cocksucker, my manager sent him off before I could actually retaliate. He slapped my books out of my hands a few days ago too.” He mumbles. “I just thought I’d tell you cuz ya know, you told me to.”

“I’m glad you did, I’m gonna kick his ass.” Otabek growls looking down at Yuri who shook his head.

“Nah, I’d leave it alone unless it gets really bad. I can handle the name calling and what not, it’s not that bad. Anyway, tell me about who’s all attending then.” Yuri sighed, thinking about the party they’d be leaving for soon. He regretted telling Otabek now, it felt nice to have someone out protecting you in retrospect, but he didn’t want Otabek to do anything that could potentially get him hurt or in trouble. Otabek knew Yuri was changing the subject yet again but he just shrugged and decided to go along with it.

“A few people, you probably won’t know any of them. Sara and Mila are going though.” He says looking down at Yuri. The blond nodded and sat up.

“Braid my hair?” Otabek rose an eyebrow as though confused by the simple request.

“You did it during practice, I don’t want it flying everywhere while I’m there. People might even touch it.” He groans looking at his bestfriend.

“ok. Turn around.” Yuri nods and spinning around so his back was to him. Otabek gently wove his fingers through his hair, French braiding it all the way down the back leaving a few strands framing his face.

“Good?” Otabek asks as Yuri stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His black jeans hugged his hips while the plain white V neck stuck to his body accentuating his skinny form, the blond braid falling over one shoulder.

“Yeah, looks good thanks Beka.”

“Great, alright let’s go.”

“Your mom know we’re going to a party?”

“No of course not Yuri. She thinks we’re going to your house.”

Yuri looked up at him. “Does she think we’re staying the night there?”

“She didn’t ask. I just said we were going to your house later and she nodded and went about her business. Come on Yuri, stop worrying so much.”

“I’m not worrying Otabek.” He sneered. “I’m merely asking the plan.”

“Well there is no plan, we’re going to a party having fun, then coming back and sleeping.”

“I’ve never slept over at anyone’s house before.” Yuri says looking up at him and Otabek only shrugs leading him out of the door.

“That doesn’t surprise me, Mom we’re heading out.”

“Ok! Text me when you’re there. Drive safe.” She calls as the two walk out the door and board the bike.

The second Yuri heard the music of the party he instantly wanted to turn back. He didn’t hang around people for a reason, and this was one of them.

“Actually Otabek…” He mumbles walking in looking at the tons of people. “You said a few people!” he squeaks being shoved the second he walked in. Otabek steadied him holding him to his chest as he directed them forwards.

“There’s not that many people here.” Otabek grins looking down at Yuri who glared up at him as they entered the living room. People were making out, smoking various items, some people were even using bongs.

“My grandfather would kill me…” He mumbles under his breath as Otabek walks to a group of people smoking blunts and some holding various bottles.

“Yuri, this is Georgi, his girlfriend Anya, you know Mila and Sara, that’s Alexei and his boyfriend Ronan, and that’s Arman.” Otabek says pointing to each of them. “Everyone, this is Yuri.”

“So this is the guy that’s stolen our Otabek.” Alexei chuckled raising an eyebrow causing Yuri to give an awkward laugh and nod.  
“He’s cute, good job Otabek.” Arman smirks bringing the joint back to his lips and taking a slow drag.

“Piss off, I know Yuri’s cute.” Otabek says sending his friend a playful glare. Yuri felt his heart rate pick up and he merely smiled at them.

“Want a drink?” Sara asks holding two drinks for them.

“No I don’t Yuri should-“

“Shut up Otabek, Sara’s offering. I’m not a baby.” Yuri hisses accepting the cup and slowly bringing it to his lips. Otabek glared at Sara before sighing and accepting the fact that one drink wouldn’t hurt Yuri, so instead he took a swig of the beer bottle Sara had been offering him.

“So what were the lot of you up to before Yuri and I arrived?” Otabek asks tilting his head and looking at the group.  
“We were in the middle of a game care to join?”

“What game?”

“Truth or dare.”

“What are we? Ten?”

“Trust me Beka, you’ll wanna play.”

“Alright, wanna play Yuri?”

“I don’t care.” The young teen mumbles sitting down on the floor with the group.

“Alright, it was your turn Mila.”

“Yeah yeah, Arman, truth or dare.”

Then teen took a drag from his blunt once again before nodding his head at her. “Truth.”

“You ever hooked up with someone who was married?” Mila asks smirking and taking a sip from her cup. Arman laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, when I was like 18 I had a sugar daddy.” He cackles looking at the red head, people laughed and slapped him on the back. Yuri stared in shock, when he was 18? Then hold old did that make him now? Yuri silently leaned into Otabek who looked down at his blonde friend chuckling slightly and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“Anyway, Sara truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Sara smirked throwing her hair over her shoulder. The man pondered for a bit rubbing his chin causing the group to laugh before he spoke.

“Lick the person on your left from their neck all the way to the brim of their underwear.” Sara cackled along with her dare giver turning to Mila and following out the action. Yuri raised an eyebrow feeling as though he shouldn’t be here. Was this what Otabek used to do? He supposed he didn’t really know much about Otabek before he met him.

Even though he felt slightly guilty for being there, he also felt excited. He could smell the leather from Otabek’s jacket where his arm was draped over him. He could feel Otabeks laughter against his back and maybe it was all the smoke he was inhaling, or the alcohol he had finished but this felt right.

“Truth or dare Otabek.”

“Dare.”

Yuri looked up at his best friend before turning back to Sara. Otabek seemed to be giving Sara a warning but instead she just winked at him.

“I dare you to give a hickey on the thigh to the person on your left.” Otabek sneered at Sara turning to Yuri, who just happened to be perched under his left arm. Yuris face was as bright as a tomato when he realized that meant him.

“B-but I’m in jeans.” He squeaks.

“Then take em off smarty.” Alexei laughs nuzzling the neck of his boyfriend. Otabek narrowed his eyes at him before turning to Yuri.  
“You don’t have to Yura, it’s just a dumb game.”

“N-No way, I’m not a lame ass. You’re not losing because of me, I’m wearing boxers anyway.” He grumbles unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them off one leg. Otabek crawled in between Yuris thighs looking at him and raising an eyebrow. “W-well get on with it will ya?”

Otabek rolled his eyes gripping Yuris leg and lifting it over his shoulder pressing his lips to the smaller boys thigh before sucking and biting at the skin roughly.

Yuris face was flushed as everyone cheered and whistled, his eye was clenched as he bit his lip in attempt to shut his mouth before Otabek pulled back. He looked down at the red and purple mark on his thigh. Otabek only looked at Yuri and smiled before turning to Mila.  
“Truth or dare.”

Yuri zoned out slightly feeling completely flushed as he pulled up his pants. Otabek watched Yuri with a raised eyebrow as he stood up.

“What’re you doing?”

“Just getting a drink, I’ll be right back.” Yuri assures him walking to the kitchen and grabbing another drink.

He let out a deep sigh taking a long drink and leaning back against the wall. His head was spinning and he felt abnormally warm. Pushing himself off of the wall he heard someone snicker, the moment he opened his eyes he regretted it.

“Look who we have here, who would’ve thought we’d run in to you at the party?”

“JJ? What’re you doing here, this is Sara’s party.”

“Yeah? Thanks for pointing that out, I do know Sara.”

“She doesn’t even like you.” Yuri huffs out and JJ smirks walking closer to him gripping his chin.

“Who the fuck cares what you think? Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? Someone babysitting you- or wait, did your boyfriend bring you?”

“Otabek isn’t my boyfriend.” Yuri growls, feeling the alcohol make him more irritable than usual.

“Oh is that right? Well, then someone is babysitting you then? You don’t belong here.” JJ snickers shoving Yuri and moving to walk away but Yuri felt his blood boil. He splashed his drink on JJ’s back causing the older man to turn around with wide eyes.

Yuri smirked and winked at him, JJ lunged for him causing people to scream as Yuri jumped out of the way. Missing only seemed to piss JJ off more and Yuri would’ve been laughing, had it not been for one of JJ’s friends grabbing him and slamming him into a wall. People were once again crowding them, the mass of drunk and high teenagers attempting to understand what was happening. Yuri kicked his leg out, slamming it into JJs side only to feel his face get slapped sending his sight to the left. He groaned as JJ grabbed his shirt pulling him into his fist. He convulsed inwards in pain attempting to punch JJ back. The two fell to the ground, JJ being bigger, once again having the advantage and continuously punching Yuri until his nose and lip bled.

No one seemed to want to get involved but people were yelling at JJ to stop and that he was going too far. Yuri was starting to see stars, JJ lifted yuris head and slammed it back to the tiled kitchen floor. He was still gripping yuris hair when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed JJ’s back into the cabinets. JJ looked up in surprise to see Otabek looking positively livid. He smirked standing up but Otabek was on him before he could even speak. Fist flying and knees swinging into his body. Otabek delivered punch after punch until JJ surrendered lifting his hands in front of his face.

“Ok, ok. Ok. St-stop!” JJ groaned spitting blood. Otabek lifted JJ’s collar until their faces were nearly touching.

“If I see or even hear you looked at Yuri wrong, I’ll kill you and don’t think I won’t. Don’t touch him, don’t look at him or I will fuck you up do you hear me?”

JJ only nodded groaning slightly in pain before Otabek dropped his collar and shoved him back. Yuri was sitting up looking at Otabek with wide eyes.

“Fuck, are you alright? God damnit, you were taking long I thought you might’ve left but damnit. You’re bleeding shit, come on let’s get you to a bathroom.”

Yuri didn’t respond as Otabek helped him into the bathroom. He removed his shirt and cringed slightly at the bruises forming on his abdomen.

“Do these hurt?” otabek asks gently pressing down on one. Yuri sucked in a pained breath through his teeth resting his hands on Otabeks shoulder, perched upon the sink.

“Yeah a bit…thanks for helping me.”

Otabek nodded his head wetting a cloth and pressing it to his nose to sop up the blood. “No problem, JJ’s an asshole. I don’t mind beating him up if it means I get to protect you.” Otabek says giving Yuri one of his signature lopsided grins. Yuri nodded and pulled the cloth away inspecting the damage. “You ok?”

“M’fine. Just bruised, nothings broken.”

“I was worried about you y’know.” Otabek says putting his hands on the sink on both sides of Yuris thighs.

“You don’t have to worry about me Otabek.” Yuri whispers looking at him, their height difference from Yuri sitting on the sink making them the same height.

“I can’t help it. I feel protective of you Yura.”

“I can take care of myself.” Yuri grumbles, his hands tentatively reaching out and gripping the sleeves of Otabeks jacket. The taller male took a step forwards so he was settled between the blonde’s knees.

“I know you can, I’d just like you to not have to if I can help it.”

“How sweet.” Yuri mumbles as Otabek slowly leans up so that their lips are almost touching.

“Almost like your knight in shining armor.”

“More like the lame nutcracker.” Yuri teases.

“I guess that makes you the princess huh?”

“Will you just fucking kiss me already?”

Otabek smirks pressing their lips together gently and before Yuri even had a chance to retaliate, Otabeks arms were around his waist pulling them closer. His lips were warm and slightly chapped, yuri assumed it must’ve been from the constant licking he was doing to them that night. He kissed back with similar intent pressing their bodies as close as possible in the tight bathroom. Yuri brought his arms to Otabeks shoulder letting them wrap around loosely as Otabeks hands slid up Yuris bare sides.

He could taste the mix of beer and coke fresh on Otabeks tongue as it swiped along his own.  Yuri let out a soft whimper as otabeks thumbs gently rubbed his skin, causing heat to crawl through his chest, setting his skin to a soft shade of pink blossoming from his chest to his neck and throughout his face.

The kiss was firm yet gentle and Yuri could only melt against the warmth of his best friend, he felt shivers run through his body sending jolts all the way to his toes before Otabek finally pulled back. The two stared at each other for a moment panting softly before Yuri spoke.

“Took you long enough.”

His remark was smug, but inside he felt as though he were going to spontaneously combust, he had been terrified previously to kiss Otabek but once it was actually a possibility, and then it was happening he couldn’t deny that it had felt right. But what now? Where did this leave them?

“Had to build up the courage.” Otabek laughs looking up at Yuri. “You always seemed so frightened as well, needed you to be the one to make it happen.”

“What a gentleman.” Yuri teases making Otabek lift up the side of his lips in a one sided smirk.

“I also hold open doors, and pull out seats.”

“Well aren’t I just melting?”

“You were seconds ago.”

“Fuck you, let’s go back to the party.” Yuri groans hopping off the sink only to stumble forwards into Otabeks arms. “Shit…sorry. It hurts.” He grumbles but Otabek held onto him when he tried to pull away.

“Let’s go home instead huh? We can watch movies, and make out.”

“Who says I wanna kiss you again.” Yuri teases looking up at Otabek who swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips to the blondes causing his knees to quake.

“You did, now let’s go.”

“W-whatever. Asshole.”


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally drops what happened to him and his family D:

Yuri walked behind Otabek into his house quietly. He assumed his mother was asleep, due to the fact that the entire house was silent and dark. Yuri couldn’t quite see where he was going and had taken to grabbing hold of Otabeks shirt, letting him pull him along.

Otabek closed his bedroom door once Yuri had entered and was settling on the bed. He took his shoes off before dropping backwards on Otabeks bed and sighing.

“Can I borrow some clothes?”

“Yeah sure, I have shirts in that bottom drawer.” Otabek says pulling his own tight shirt off and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Yuri clenched the sheets in his grip before standing and digging through Otabeks shirts, finally settling on an old worn out rock shirt. The logo had a bands name on it that he didn’t recognize but he pulled his shirt off and slid the fresh one on. Hoping Otabek wouldn’t care he pulled off his jeans and remained in his black boxer-shorts settling back on the bed. He slowly undid the braid throwing his hair over one shoulder as he un-weaved the hair with his fingers.

“You look comfortable.” Otabek mumbles, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on, before changing into sweatpants. Yuri had to rip his eyes from Otabeks half-naked form and concentrate on unbraiding his hair.

“Very. Thank you.” He laughs before dropping back down against the bed sheets, his hair fanning around his face as he pulled the comforter up to his chest. Otabek rolled his eyes and chuckled before crawling in with him.

“So, about tonight.” Yuri mumbles turning to face Otabek as he watched him turn the tv on. Otabek turned to him smiling softly.

“What about tonight?”

“Otabek, you know what I mean.”

“Oh the kissing. You mean the kissing.” He teases, nodding his head.

“Yeah you asshole.”

“Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“No! I mean uh no of course not. I asked you to kiss me.”

Otabek nods his head throwing an arm around Yuris shoulder and the smaller male wasted no time in cuddling into his side. “Good, because I think I’m going to have to do it again.” He smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Yuri’s again. Yuri reacted instantly, leaning further up to press back against his lips, moving his slowly against Otabeks.

Yuri decided he would never get tired of kissing Otabek, his lips were soft now, feeling as though maybe Otabek had put lip balm on after he had brushed his teeth. He timidly brought a hand up, resting it against Otabeks face, briefly noting that he hadn’t shaved. Otabek reciprocated bringing his other arm around Yuris waist, so the two were turned to face eachother. Yuri pulled back letting his hand drop and grip Otabeks shirt while his head rested against his shoulder.

“I like you Otabek. A lot.” Yuri whispers. “And it scares me. It scares me to like anyone the way I like you. I’m…scared to trust you the way I do.”

“I like _you_ Yuri. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess so, I mean I feel like we’ll benefit from it. I don’t really know how to put it in words.”

“Maybe start from the beginning?” Otabek says softly resting his hand on Yuris bare thigh and gently stroking the skin there.

“The beginning huh? Well I know where that is. My parents, I know we talked about them briefly before but I never really went into detail. My dad was insane to put it nicely. He was an alcoholic and couldn’t hold a job, he used to…beat my mom in front of me and although he never touched me at first, he used to make me sit and watch, telling me that it would be my turn if I tried anything. Eventually though, I guess he got bored and went after me, telling me that if I told anyone he’d kill my mom and then he’d send me away. He would tell me I was a girl and that I wasn’t his son and that no son of his should be doing ballet. He would talk about my hair that I didn’t want to cut, and how it made me look like a bitch, the hair thing I could get over, but ballet was a part of me and it was really the only time I got away from that hell hole. My grandfather was the one who paid for it for me, I’m so grateful even now. This went on for years, I used to lavish in the times my grandfather would visit, because everything would be normal for the time being. It was almost like we were an actual family, but obviously I knew we were just acting.” Yuri paused clenching the sheets in his hand staring at Otabeks shirt.

“It’s ok Yuri, I’m right here.”

“Right I know, anyway, things started to get worse as I got older. He’d go after me instead of my mother, taking out all of his anger on me but really I didn’t mind because somewhere inside of me I felt as though I was protecting my her.” he mumbles.

“Stupid I guess, I shouldn’t have felt the need to protect someone so selfish. Someone who would hide behind their son so they wouldn’t get hurt. Someone who would use their child as a shield…but she was still my mother and I loved her.” He paused, taking a deep breath and concentrated on Otabeks thumb massaging gentle circles on his skin.

“The summer before I started high school, he was slapping her around yelling about something ridiculous, I don’t even really remember anymore to be honest, but what I do remember, was him grabbing a knife and advancing on her. I remember being so terrified that I didn’t even think before I was acting. I had jumped on him trying to grab the knife because, no way was I going to let him kill my mother in front of me when I had done everything he had asked, so when I did, he well, maybe it’ll be easier to just show you.” Yuri whispers lifting his shirt to reveal a dark scar along his left side, placed among scattered lighter ones.

“Oh my god, Yuri.” Otabek gasps leaning down and gently running his fingers over his sides. Yuri squirmed slightly.

“Sorry it tickles, but honestly, it looks worse than it really was. He didn’t cut deep enough to do any real damage on the cuts, but he stabbed me here. I didn’t puncture any organs, thank god, but I did lose enough blood that my mom finally decided it would be a good idea to call the fucking police. As though fourteen years of abuse was nothing at all, anyway my grandfather was the one who I woke up to at the hospital. I spilled my guts to him and honestly it was the biggest fucking weight off of my shoulders. Turns out my mom ran off after so she wouldn’t have to face my father in court or file a police report on abuse. She just…left me as though I meant nothing to her, which I guess I didn’t. When the police came and asked me if I would testify in court I just, I couldn’t. I was in the hospital because of this asshole and I know I wanted to fight against him I just, I couldn’t. I couldn’t face him without falling apart anymore. J-just talking about it n-now makes me want t-to…”

Yuri took a deep shaky breath, surprised he had held up this long.  Otabek brought his arm up and rubbed his back soothingly. “Shhh, shhh, it’s ok Yuri. I’m here now, I’ve got you.” Once Yuri finally caught his breath, he resumed talking.

“He went to jail anyway with all of the evidence against him, the obvious bruises and wounds on both me and my mother while we were in the hospital were enough but still… it was hard. I guess that’s why now, the idea of being in a relationship terrifies me. I’ve never been around a functioning relationship and I’ve never cared about anyone this much besides my grandfather. It’s scary Otabek, this is why I liked to be alone because the idea of being w-with someone scares me. P-people always say that b-boys end up like their father and O-Otabek…I really don’t want to be my father.” Yuri whispers finally breaking down, burying his head in Otabeks shirt.

He felt Otabek pull him onto his lap as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. “You’re far from your father Yuri, you have such a kind soul no matter how hard you try to act like you don’t care. I’ve seen how you are with your grandfather, you love him so much, more than I’ve seen anyone love anyone. You care for him with such carefulness and dedication. You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met and you inspire me everyday. Listen to me.” Otabek smiles taking Yuris face in his hands to look at him, tears in the corner of his eyes as he spoke. “You are not your father, you are Yuri Plisetsky, an amazing boy with a beautiful heart and you’re the boy who means the world to me. Okay?”

Yuri sniveled loudly, crying heavily as he clenched his eyes nodding his head. “O-Okay Beka.”

“So, Yuri, will you be my boyfriend? We can work through this together, I’ll be here to listen whenever you need someone to talk to, laugh with, or simply to have a presence near.”

“Y-yes, please I-I want to be your b-boyfriend.” He whimpers wiping his eyes and hiccupping softly.

“Shhh it’s okay Yuri.” Otabek whispers gently pressing Yuris head to his chest, laying them both back on the bed so Yuri was completely on top of him. “It’s ok I’m right here, breathe.”

After a few minutes of silence Yuri spoke up. “I’m sorry for crying.”

“Don’t apologize, you have no reason to be sorry.” He whispers. “Let’s get some sleep ok?” Yuri nodded his head closing his eyes once again.  
When his eyes opened, the sun was shining through the window and Otabek was snoring softly. Yuris head was perched on Otabeks arm, while his other was draped over Yuris form. He smiled softly watching Otabek sleep quietly before slowly pulling out of his arms. He snatched a pair of Otabeks sweatpants tying them tightly around his waist before leaving Otabek to sleep.

“Yuri, goodmorning!” Sabira, Otabeks mother greeted.

“Oh goodmorning.”

“Is my lazy son still sleeping?”

Yuri chuckled nodding his head as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Yes, he’s sleeping.”

“Yuri, you’re here!” Mira exclaimed running into the kitchen and eagerly taking a seat next to him.

“Uhm hey, Mira.” He chuckles looking down at the small girl.

“I didn’t know you were spending the night!” she smiles before standing up, her eyes lighting up slightly. “My brothers sleeping right?” the seven year old asked grabbing hold of Yuris hand and pulling him off of the chair. Sabira laughed at the shocked look on Yuris face.

“Uh yeah he is.”

“Yay! I want to show you my room!” She exclaims pulling him up the stairs and past Otabeks room. She pushed open the door to a light pink room with butterfly stickers all along the walls. She pushed him down onto a tiny chair that caused him to pull his knees to his chest before placing a plastic tea set in front of him, setting a stuffed bear and a doll in the chairs next to him.

“Can I braid your hair?” She asks smiling widely.

“I uhm…I guess?” He answers more as a question, completely confused as to what was even happening, and how it happened. The door opened and twin heads peered through the room before running in eagerly.

“Yuri!” the toddlers squealed, one sitting in the chair across from him, the other crawling into his lap. Mira tugged on his hair making his head tilt back with a small wince as she more knotted, than braided his hair.

Guli, the twin with short hair held a hellokitty branded makeup kit in her hand. “Can I do your makeup?” She asked, still sitting perched in his lap.

“Uhm…” Guli widened her eyes pouting before Yuri nodded. “Yeah that’s fine.” She grinned bright before getting to work.

“Want some tea?” Galiya, the twin with long pigtails asked holding the plastic teapot.

“I’d love some tea.” Yuri smiles finally getting comfortable around them.

“Stop smiling!” Guli giggles, rubbing clumps of glittery lipstick on his cheeks. Mira was starting to weave flowers and stickers into his hair.

“What’s going on in here?” They all turned to the door to see Otabek leaning against the door frame.

“Beka! Come join our tea party!” Mira smiles.

“This looks more like a torture session than a tea party. Guli.” Otabek says pausing to chuckle and shake his head. “What are you smearing on Yuris face?”

“I’m making him pretty!” She exclaims as she continues to wipe her small hands on his cheeks.

Otabek walked into the room, lifting the small bear on the chair next to yuri sitting down and holding the plush animal on his lap.

“I think he was already very pretty.” Otabek smiles making yuri blush though it was short lived when yuri caught sight of his tall boyfriend sitting squished in a bright pink chair, his knees pressed to his chest. He laughed loudly biting his lip when the toddler scolded him for moving his mouth again.

“You’re in no place to laugh Yuri. Mira, Yuri’s hair looks great.” Otabek chuckles looking at the blonde mess filled with flowers and butterfly stickers.

“Want some tea Beka?” Galiya asked smiling brightly and holding the teapot for him.

“Course munchkin.”

The door opened once again and stifled laughter was heard as they all turned.

“What is going on in here?” Sabira asked, Karina standing next to her.

“You guys are insane.” The 13-yearold chimed entering the bedroom and lifting Galiya into her arms.

“I came in here to tell you breakfast was ready.” Sabira smiles taking hold of Miras hand and ushering her out.

“Ok Guli, I think you’ve done enough damage on Yuris face, go eat, Yuri and I will be down soon.” He smiles. Once the girls were gone, Otabek laughed softly shaking his head. “Wow, you look, you look great.”

“Oh shut up. Your sisters have this puppydog look that I can’t say no to.” He groans putting his face in his hands, chuckling when pulling back. They both paused looking down at the smudged makeup on his hand before laughing loudly.

“Let’s go wash this off of your face.” He smiles holding his hand out pulling him to his feet.

“Dunno Beka, I’m kinda digging this look.”

“Oh yeah?  Reject Barbie looks good on you.” Otabek teases leaning down and pressing his lips to his before pulling back and laughing at the smudged red grease on his lips. “Let’s go.” He smiles taking him to the bathroom.

Once they all ate breakfast, the boys sat down on the couch to watch TV but were immediately joined by four more bodies. Yuri had his head against Otabeks shoulder and soon the twins were each perched in one of their laps. Mari took the spot next to Yuri her arms wrapped tightly around yuris left arm. Karina sat in the recliner scrolling through her phone.

Otabek looked down at Yuri and they smiled at eachother before Otabek kissed yuris head and rested his head on his.

“Are you guys going to get married?”

Yuris eyes widened at the abrupt question looking down to see who said it and as it was, the small devil who ruined his hair was staring at the two.

“U-uh I uh.” Yuri stammered and Otabek was staring at Mira with wide eyes.

“Mira, you can’t just ask that. Yuri and I are way too young to get married.”

“But you guys are cuddling and Beka kissed your head!”

“We’re just dating Mira.”

“You two are dating?” Karina asked sitting up now interested. Yuri was flush red as he stared at the ceiling. “Does mom know? I bet she doesn’t, she wouldn’t let Yuri spend the night if she knew.” Karina smirks staring at the two of them.

“No she doesn’t karina, but it’s not a secret or anything. I’m an adult and I can have Yuri spend the night at the house if I want, she doesn’t care.”

“If you’re an adult why don’t you have your own house then?” Mira asks, sticking her tongue out at them.

“Ok, conversation done. Let’s go Yuri.” Otabek grunts, lifting both twins in his arms blowing rasberries in their necks before dropping them on the couch. The twins giggled loudly and Yuri smiled fondly watching them, before Otabek took his hand and pulled him along to the kitchen where his mom was.

“Mom, Yuri and I are going on we’ll be back ok?”

“Alright, be safe.”

Otabek nods grabbing his keys from the dish on the counter going out to his bike. It was cold out but thankfully there was no snow.

“Can we stop by my house? I need to check on my grandfather.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” He smiles getting on his bike while Yuri climbed on behind him. Yuri loved the feeling of wrapping his arms around Otabek and being able to bury his face into the leather.

Once they got to the house Yuri hopped off the bike and walked inside. His grandfather was sitting on the couch reading a book as the boy walked in.

“Hey Grandpa, did you take your medication?”

“Oh Yuratcka, otabek good afternoon, yes I did take them this morning with breakfast.”

“Good, good. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine Yuri, no need to worry about me alright? I’m feeling much better today.”

“Great, that’s a relief. I don’t have work today but I do have ballet his afternoon so I’ll come home before then to make dinner. I don’t know how later I’ll be out because of it. I might try to get in some hours skating, I’ve been slacking.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard Yuratchka ok?”

“Ok Grandpa, Otabek and I are going out for a little while but if you need me just call ok?”

“Alright, have fun boys.”

“We'll see you later.” Yuri smiles placing a kiss to his grandfather’s cheek before taking Otabeks hand and leading him outside.

“So where are we going?” Yuri asks once they were getting back on the bike.

“I was thinking we go on a date.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“A movie date? Maybe we could walk around the mall after.” Otabek smiles and once hearing Yuris words of agreement, he sped off in the direction of the mall.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say plot? Plot plot plot plot!

After spending all Saturday with Otabek and having his sisters around, being at work felt lonely. Obviously Yuuko was kind and did a good job at including him in conversations but now that Otabek and he had decided they were officially a couple, he just wanted to be around him all the time.

He was surprised that he had cracked and spilled to Otabek everything about his parents but he felt relieved also in a way.

“Here’s your change.” Yuri says, a smile on his face as he handed the coins back to the woman. “Your food should be coming up shortly, please go wait by that counter.” He says before leaning against the counter and pulling out his phone.

_Yura <3 : Ugh I miss you Beka work seems like its dragging on_

_Beka my sexgod boyfriend: I can almost see your pout. Don’t worry, just think about all of that money you will be making soon._

Yuri snorted at the cash emoji, smiling down at his phone tapping an agreement quickly before looking up at the sound of the door chiming.

Sundays were the worst, the morning was empty and then by six it was like a switch flipped. Yuri assumed it was students doing homework they put off till the last minute for the weekend, or just people who didn’t feel like cooking on the last day of the weekend. Whatever the cause, he hated working late on them. He had just finished helping the last customer from the rush that had entered when he felt his phone buzz.

_Beka my sexgod boyfriend: You need a ride home today?_

_Yura <3: I’m working late and I don’t wanna make you come get me at midnight. Theres school tmrw_

_Beka my sexgod boyfriend: I’m not going to make you walk home at midnight Yura._

_Yura <3: Nonsense that’s what the bus is for._

_Beka my sexgod boyfriend: I’ll be there around 11:40._

_Yura <3: My hero_

He pocketed his phone in the front pouch of his apron looking up once again only to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

“Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov. What are you two doing out here…together?”

“Yuuri and I always have dinner out together on Sundays.” Viktor smiled putting his hands on the counter in front of him.

“Oh, that’s nice I guess. You guys must be really close.”

“Yeah, you have no idea. Anyway Yuri, I’m glad to see your still doing well at your job. I wanted to check in on you.”

“You don’t have to check in on me. Do you have nothing better to do than follow around your students.”

Yuuri smiled gently at yuri, knowing the boy meant no harm, in fact he seemed to look pleased that Yuuri cared enough.

“You’re right. You’re capable of handling yourself, anyway, can we have two chicken pesto wraps and I’d like a raspberry kiwi splash.” Yuuri smiles turning to Viktor who ordered a hot black coffee.

Yuri nodded punching it in. “Anything else?”

“No that’s it.” Viktor smiled. Yuri nodded and once they had payed Yuuri dropped a twenty in the tip basket.

“M-Mr. Katsuki…thank you very much.” Yuri mumbes blushing softly and looking down at his hands.

“You’re welcome Yuri.” His math teacher says, a bright and warm smile on his face. Yuri took the order back so Yuuko could start on it. He walked back looking at the clock and groaning. Still four more hours until closing, three and half until he would see Otabek. Yuri raised an eyebrow as he watched Viktor pull the chair out for Yuuri before the two sat down to eat.

Was there something going on there? He thought to himself that they always seemed to be together, but he had assumed they were just good friends, though the way Yuuri looked at his drama teacher he could tell there had to be something more. That was the way he probably looked when Otabek was talking to him.

He blushed a bright red rubbing his face and sat down on the wheeled stool resting his sore feet from ballet. He rested his arms on the counter and watched the small TV in the corner of the café, showing some random children’s cartoon.

Time passed slowly but eventually his teachers left and waved at him and finally eleven forty rolled around. Everytime the door opened he would look up expectantly for Otabek, only to be disappointed when it wasn’t. Midnight hit and he sighed taking his apron off and sending Otabek a text asking where he was.

“You sure you don’t need a ride Yuri? It’s kind of late.” Yuuko stresses as she and her husband walk to their car.

“No that’s ok, my boyfriend should be coming anytime now.” He says looking up at them and forcing a smile.

“Alright if you’re sure.”

Yuri waved them off pulling his hood over his head and leaning back against the dark window of the café. Snow was falling softly around him and he pulled his phone out again, 12:15. He decided to call Otabek this time and when he didn’t answer, Yuri gave up on waiting and started walking to the bus station. He grabbed his bag looking for his bus pass when panic struck him.

“Where the fuck is it?” He grumbles dropping to his knees on the sidewalk rummaging around before he slapped his forehead. He had left it in his ballet bag the day prior when he went to the studio.

“Ok…walking will take me about two hours, two and a half at most. Beka where the fuck are you.” He groans. His workplace was about eight to nine miles and if he walked at a steady pace it shouldn’t take him too long.

“How could you forget about me asshole.” He huffs, breathing into his hands as he walked along the sidewalk. The snow was starting to fall harder and his coat was starting to feel less and less useful. Nearly forty minutes into his walk his phone started to ring. Shivering, he pressed it to his ear.

“H-hello?”

“Yuri? Are you home? Did you end up taking the bus?”

“N-no. I f-forgot my bus pass i-in my b-ballet bag.”

“Are you walking?” Otabek asks, appalled.

“Y-Yes.”

“Fuck, Yura. Shit, I fell asleep. Guli got sick and I was lying in bed with her. Where are you? I’ll come get you.”

“It’s one i-in the morning B-Beka. I-I’m not going to ask for you to come pick me u-up.”

“I can hear you shivering Yuri, I’m already in the car. Where are you?”

“Uhm…” Yuri looked up around the empty street. “At the corner of burkin, and apaka.” He mumbles.

“I’m on my way, stay where you are ok?”

“O-Ok.” Yuri mumbles, leaning against the street lamp. By 1:15 Otabek pulled up at the corner and Yuri, now visibly shaking, walked over and opened the car door.

“Shit Yuri. I’m so sorry.” Otabek says blasting the heater, staring at him as though he might fall apart. The look on Otabeks face was heartbreaking, so Yuri just waved him off.

“S’okay, i-I’m used to it.” Yuri shrugs, putting his hands in front of the heater and rubbing them together.

Yuri felt slight guilt as his choice of words when he noticed the hurt look on Otabeks face intensify. “Sorry, I just meant I’m not upset. Stuff happens, it’s not like you forgot about m-me. You fell asleep taking care o-of your sick sister. You’re a g-good brother.” Yuri mumbles, still shaking. When Otabek stopped at the next stop sign, he pulled off his leather jacket and draped it over Yuri who hummed at the contact.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me. I can’t believe you had to walk in the snow at one in the morning. It’s so dangerous I should’ve been more responsible. I’ve been your boyfriend for one day and I’m already fucking up.” Otabek spits, his knuckles paling from his harsh grip on the steering wheel.

“Beka, it’s fine really. I’m okay. I’m e-even warming up now. D-don’t worry about it ok?”

Otabek hadn’t seemed to have calmed down by the time they reached Yuris house, though he had gone silent. Otabek took Yuris hands in his own pressing his lips to them gently.

“I’m still sorry.” He whispers, his breath fanning over Yuris skin.

“Well, your apology is accepted.” Yuri smiles looking up at him. Otabek returned the smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to his.

“I love being able to do that whenever I want.”

“Me too.” Yuri whispers, leaning up to press his lips to his again. Otabek slowly pulled Yuri closer, causing him to start to maneuver his way over the chair and into Otabeks lap. Once settled, Otabek pushed his seat back so Yuri had more room to straddle him. Yuri had one hand on Otabeks face the other on his shoulder. The taller male slowly dragged his hand down Yuris side resting them comfortably on his hips, pressing his back to the chair.

Otabek broke the kiss only to attach his lips to the skin of Yuris jaw, slowly kissing a trail to his neck before nipping playfully. Yuri squeaked in surprise, his hands gripping Otabeks shoulders tightly as he dropped his head to the side. A guttural moan left Yuris throat as Otabek bit down harshly, sucking on the skin creating a dark purple mark.

“Fuck Beka.” Yuri pants clenching his eyes shut. “As much as I love where this is going I need to go inside before it goes any further. It’s almost 2 and we’re in your mom’s car.” Yuri chuckles dropping his forehead against his.

“Yeah, makes sense. Good night baby.” He whispers giving Yuri another quick kiss before helping him out of the car.

Yuris cheeks were bright red as he turned back to Otabek.

“Good night Beka.”

Yuri walked up to the front steps as he waved goodbye to Otabek, waiting until he drove off before walking into his house. He closed the door quietly, slowly moving into his grandfathers room, smiling when he realized he was asleep. Turning off the lights, Yuri retreated to his bathroom to look at the damage Otabek had done on his skin.  

Stripping his work shirt, he blushed brightly at the mark on his neck, only proving to make it stand brighter against the contrast of his flushed skin. He pressed his finger to the skin, biting his lip as the color disappeared and then reappeared. His hands were still slightly shaking from the excitement and he pressed one to his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat.

“Wow, I can’t believe I stopped him.” He grunts, a smile still present on his face as he crawled into bed. “Why did I stop him.” He whines into his pillow, burying his face into the cushion attempting to fall asleep.

The next morning, Yuri woke up to his endless alarms slamming his hand down on his phone groaning.

He hissed at the cold, standing up and leaving the protective warmth of his bed. Dragging himself up to grab his clothes, he decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange tiger shirt. He looked down at his chair, a smile taking place on his face as he grabbed Otabeks leather jacket and slipped it on. He left his hair down and scurried out to the kitchen to make his grandfather breakfast.

“Yuri? You got home late last night, was everything ok?”

“Grandpa! You scared me.” Yuri chuckles. “Yeah, I left my bus pass so Otabek picked me up. It’s alright though, don’t worry.” He smiles waving his hand and placing a plate on the table.

“Eat up, I have ballet practice at 5 so I’ll be home right after school to make dinner.”

“Ok, have a good day Yuratchka.”

“I will, you too.”

Yuri walked outside, locking his front door only to jump when he saw Otabek sitting on his bike.

“Beka!” He yelps, looking up and laughing pressing a hand to his chest. “Everyone’s sneaking up on me.”

“Morning Yura, I can see that hickey on your neck from here. Didn’t bother covering it?”

“That would mean I am ashamed of it, and I can assure you.” Yuri smirks walking over and climbing on the bike clipping on the helmet. “I’m far from ashamed of anything you do to me.”

“Fuck, don’t say stuff like that to me so early in the morning.” Otabek says, smiling gently before revving his bike and heading off to school.

Things didn’t seem to be any different at school now that he was dating someone, just a lot more touching. Yuri walked through the doors of his school, a bright smile on his face as Otabek draped his arm over his shoulder.

“I’m glad we didn’t have practice this morning.” Yuri sighed leaning into Otabek, raising his arm to hold the hand slung over his shoulder. “I got to sleep in for once, no ballet practice, no play, no nothing. It was nice.” He hums looking up at his boyfriend.

Otabek returned a smile and nodded his head in agreement. He sucked in air through his nose before looking back down at Yuri.

“You deserve a little rest time now and then. You’re working so hard, it makes me tired to even watch you.”

Yuri shrugged, unlatching himself from Otabek when they reached his locker. “It’s not that bad, I just think about how much my grandpa needs me and it keeps me going. It’s nice though, I like going home and feeling exhausted, it means im doing something. I don’t want to be one of those teenagers who just lays down in their bed all day playing on their phone and then complaining they’re tired. I want to have a reason to be tired, a reason to feel good about myself, like I accomplished something. Does that make sense?” Yuri asks realizing he had been rambling.

Otabek only smiled at Yuri, and nodded his head. He grabbed Yuri’s hips pulling him into his chest leaning down to kiss him. Yuri squeaked in surprise, shocked that Otabek would kiss him in school, but none-the-less, he kissed back. Hands gripping Otabeks shirt, Yuri whimpered into the kiss when Otabek brought his hands down and squeezed Yuris jean clad ass in his hands.

A cough broke them apart, and Yuri turned bright at the smirking face of Mr. Katsuki.

“PDA.” He scolds, though a very knowing smirk was still perched upon his chubby cheeks. Yuri scowled and pulled away from Otabek looking down at his shoes. Otabek gave a lopsided grin at Yuris embarrassment apologizing to their math teacher.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Mr. Katsuki says, putting two fingers to his eyes and then pointing to them before walking away chuckling softly. Yuri and Otabek looked at eachother before laughing loudly.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Yuri laughs as Otabek nodded in agreement.

“Very.”

“Anyway, I gotta get to class, history is not my thing.” Yuri laughs grabbing his books but Otabek took them from him.

“Let me walk you to class.”

“Well of course, what kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn’t?” He teases. Once Otabek had dropped him off. Yuri felt slightly lonely in his classes, it was weird how much his life had changed due to one person. School seemed to be even worse because he wasn’t with Otabek, actually every second he was away from Otabek seemed to be hell. He was disgusted with how dependent he was becoming on Otabeks presence, where once he was able to sit alone with his thoughts, now they were all consumed by his boyfriend.

“Yuri? Are you alright?” His eyes looked up quickly making contact with his teachers.

“M’fine.” He mumbles looking back down at his paper to signify that this conversation was over. Was he ok? He felt fine, he didn’t feel normal though. He was overthinking this whole thing, he had to be. A relationship was a normal thing that people did, so why now did everything feel so, stuck. The thought of being with Otabek made him nauseous and the thought of being away from him made him feel even worse.

What was he supposed to do? Irritated, he walked to lunch when his classes were over. Otabek sat perched in their normal spot on the lunch table, his stomach jumped slightly when Otabek turned to him waving. Yuri waved back walking over, did he sit next to him now? He never sat next to him before, but they were dating did that make things different? Was he expected to sit next to him now? He slowly sat down next to Otabek who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sitting next to me today?”

“Huh? I can move, I just thought ya know since we’re dating I should sit next to you-

“Yuri.” Otabek chuckles throwing an arm over Yuris shoulder. “It’s alright, calm down. I don’t care where you sit.”

“Yeah I know whatever.” Yuri grumbles, though he still leaned into Otabeks touch.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asks raising an eyebrow once again.

“I’m fine, why does everybody keep asking me if im ok.” Yuri grunts making Otabek chuckle and poke his cheek.

“Calm down Yura, I was just asking a question. You seem a little extra jumpy today is all, I was wondering if I could do anything to help.”

“Sorry sorry, no im fine honestly.” Yuri says looking up at him. “I guess I just have a lot on my mind is all.”

Otabek nodded in understanding pulling out two slices of pizza and handing one to Yuri.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, it’s not important.”

“It is important to me if you’re feeling down, it’s my job as your boyfriend ya know to make you feel good. Both emotionally and physically.”

Yuri turned bright red staring at the pizza in his hand.

“F-fuck off Otabek god. I’m fine.” He grumbles shoving the pizza into his mouth and looking away. Otabek merely smiled and put his arm around his boyfriend.

“You love me.” He teases.

Yuri grunted out a response through a mouthful of food. School went about the same, except for math where Mr. Katsuki sent Yuri a shit eating grin every chance he got. It was getting increasingly more irritating, but Yuri smiled eventually back because as annoying as it was, he knew his teacher was happy for him. So sure, he could take a little teasing.

“Beka.” Yuri mumbles hopping off the bike when they got to his house after school.

“Yura?” Otabek ansers smiling at him.

“Can I… can I come over later tonight, after ballet practice.”

“Of course Yura.”

“It might be really late.”

“That’s fine Yuri, really. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll bring dinner over.” He smiles handing Beka the helmet back.

“Ok, I’ll wait up.”

“Great.”

“Good.”

“Bye.” Yuri breathes looking up at Otabek, who leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head.

“See you later.”

Yuri turned around smiling at Otabek before walking inside.

“Grandpa? I’m home, I was thinking of making Borscht tonight since we have all of the-

Yuri froze at the sight of his grandfather on the floor of the living room. His blood turned cold as he dropped all of his bags to the floor and stumbled over to him.

“Grandpa!?” He shrieked dropping to his knees pressing his head to his chest and then his hand to his neck. HeartBeat? Pulse? Yuri couldn’t tell he was shaking so much. Tears wouldn’t even fall, he was running on mere adrenalin as he clambered to his feet, nearly tripping over everything on his way to his backpack. Snatching his phone he shakily dialed the police for an ambulance.

Once he was sure they were on their way, they asked him to try and do CPR. Yuri now shaking completely attempted to do chest compressions.

“Come on Grandpa, please d-don’t do this.” He hisses. Everything seemed to move in a blur, the front door hadn’t even been closed completely in his panic, the EMT arrived and his grandfather was being removed. Yuri was helped up by a young woman who gripped his arm and brought to his feet.

Yuri was standing but he didn’t feel like he could move, he didn’t feel anything at all.

“Is he going to be ok?” He asks softly staring at the spot his grandfather had been lying, not moving to look at the woman.

“I don’t know, but we will do everything we can.”

Yuri didn’t answer but the woman urged him to walk forwards. She was speaking but Yuri couldn’t hear her, if he had felt stuck this morning this was frozen. He didn’t even think he could cry, he simply stared at the ground as they walked forwards, he was being put in a car but everything seemed like it was floating. What would he do if his grandfather was dead? Could he even survive? Did he even…want to? What was the point without his grandpa? Warm brown eyes flashed in his mind and he bit his lip. Otabek.

“Otabek…”

“What?” the lady, amber she had called herself in the jumble of words Yuri blocked out, asked.

“I need…to call Otabek.” He whimpers.

“Ok, of course, call him.” He urges handing him the phone he had dropped. Yuri stared at the receiver in his hand before slowly scrolling until he found his contact and pressing dial.

“Yuri?” Otabek laughs. “I just dropped you off, what’s up?”

“Otabek..”

“Yuri? Hey what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Yuri shook his head but realized soon after Otabek couldn’t see him. “No not really. Can you meet me at the hospital please.”

Silence followed and Yuri wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

“I’m on my way.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this chapter out was like pulling teeth, it wasnt coming out right and well it turned into this, unbetad and meh but anyway, drop a comment tell me what you think. I love hearing from you all and seems im hearing less and less so talk to me friends :)

The next few minutes were the longest moments of Yuris life. Eventually, when he saw Otabek nearly sprint into the hospital waiting room on the third floor, he felt his mind slowly calm down.

“Yura?”

Yuri shook his head standing up and walking into Otabek, his arms flat at his sides and his head resting on Otabeks chest.

“Oh Yuri.” Otabek whispers wrapping his arms around him tightly. Yuris shoulders started to shake, he brought up his hand and gripped at the shirt on Otabeks chest.   
Otabek merely led Yuri to the bench pulling him into his lap. Yuri kept his face buried in Otabeks chest reveling in Otabeks gentle touch on his back.

“Beka.” He mumbles, his voice muffled from the fabric.

“Shh, it’s ok Yuri. You don’t need to tell me anything right now, just relax baby.”

“Th-they W-won’t tell m-me what’s g-going on.” He hiccups, finally looking up at Otabek. “I don’t u-understand why they c-can’t just tell m-me.”

“I know baby, I know. They will, just relax ok?”

Yuri was grateful for Otabeks presence, it was comforting but not quite enough. It was like having a broken cage when cage diving around sharks. It’s fine for a little while but eventually the shark will find you, and Yuri was just waiting for the shark to pop it’s head out of those large white doors. For the time being he curled up in Otabeks arms and tried to take deep breaths as he listened to Otabek tell him about his sisters attempt at homemade medicine when Guli had gotten sick.

“There was honey all over by the time I got home, it was definitely a difficult task to clean.”

“Sounds like you had a rough time.” Yuri mumbles. “How’s she feeling though?”

“She’s fine Yuri, it was a small cold. Should be gone soon.” He says, still rubbing Yuris back gently.

“That’s good, she’s sweet, despite what she did to my hair.” Yuri says, allowing himself to chuckle briefly before falling back into silence.

“Yura, are you hungry?”

“No.”

Silence. Yuri knew this was unfair to Otabek, but he couldn’t bear to leave in case someone had information, and the idea of Otabek leaving made Yuri even sicker with worry.

“You know, your grandfathers a fighter.”

“I know.” Yuri paused before speaking once again. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I just…I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” He whimpers not looking up from his spot.

“No Yuri, no. Stop, don’t apologize really. I want to be here for you ok? I want to help you.”

“Ok.”

“Yura, I mean it.”

“I know, I’m sorry I know you care. I’m glad you’re here.” He whispers.

The door opened and a woman walked out smiling at the two. “Yuri, you’ve been waiting I know, he hasn’t woken up yet but you may go in. You as well.”

Yuri was up in an instant, moving towards the door Otabek on his heels. Yuri opened the door and walked towards his grandfather glancing at his face and then at Otabeks before smiling weakly.

“Grandpa.” He whimpers, sitting down on the chair near the bed and resting his face in his hands as he watched his grandfather lie peacefully on the bed. He was breathing, but it was shallow.

Nearly five hours later Otabek and Yuri were sitting together in Yuris room. Yuri’s back was leaning on Otabeks chest breathing slowly.

“Kidney failure, he had kidney failure and n-now…Otabek it’s rare for people to live with heart failure. He’s not gonna make it is he?” Yuri asks calmly, there were no tears nor was there any sadness, it was almost as though Yuri were asking a simple question, like what they were going to eat for dinner.

Otabek didn’t have an answer so he simply rubbed circles into thighs where his hands were resting. Yuri turned his head to take a brief look at his face in order to gain a hint of emotion.

“You don’t have to answer that, really. I’m being unfair.”

“I don’t think you’re being unfair.” Otabek whispers softly, gently pressing his lips to Yuris neck.

“No I am. This isn’t your fault, I know you don’t have the answer. Hell no one does, I just. It sucks you know? I hate everything being so cryptic.”

“I know Yuri, I understand.” He whispers.

“I’m sor-

“I said stop apologizing.”

Silence loomed over them once more and Yuri attempted to pay attention to the TV. Otabek tightened his grip on Yuris hips pressing another kiss on Yuris neck. Yuri turned to face Otabek wrapping his legs around his waist before pressing his lips to his gently. Slowly, the two of them moved backwards so Yuri was on his back staring up at him.

“I want to forget sometimes you know? Pretend that, maybe for once, my life isn’t a downward spiral into despair.”

“Yura, don’t think like that.” Otabek whispers gently brushing his thumb over his cheek. Yuri leaned into the feeling closing his eyes.

“I can’t help it. The only good thing that’s happened to me as of late, was joining that play and meeting you. After what happened with my parents, I didn’t think anything could be worse, but this, I wasn’t prepared for this Beka. I don’t think I’ll ever be prepared for the mere idea that my Grandfather, the only true parental figure I’ve had, could just disappear and leave me with no one.”

“Yura…”

“What do I do then huh? What am I supposed to do?”

“You keep living, you keep being you the bed you can, for him.”

“What does it matter if I do anything for him then huh? He’s dead, he doesn’t know.”

“He’ll be watching over you.”

Yuri recoiled from Otabek crinkling his nose. “You don’t actually believe in that crap do you? That spirits are watching over us.”

Otabek pulled back as well moving away. “Yes Yuri, in fact I do believe in that ‘crap’.”

The two sat up on the bed staring at each other. “Sorry, I just.” He stopped sighing softly. “I just didn’t peg you as a religious guy.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I’m religious but I do go to church occasionally.”

“And you believe all of that…all of that nonsense?”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s bullshit.”

Otabek stared at Yuri narrowing his eyes. “It’s not bullshit Yuri.”

“Yes it is! The idea that someone is watching over us when they die is absolute shit. They’re gone. The idea that some man in the sky is ‘guiding’ us and answering ‘prayers’ is unbelievable, if it was true then why do people live such shitty lives? Why are people suffering?”

“Oh shut up. You don’t know anything, you go around talking like you know everything Yuri, for once learn to shut your mouth.”

Yuri recoiled slightly. “Excuse me?”

“You know what, I do believe it, I believe my father watches over me every day, and he’s proud of what I’ve accomplished, but what do you know? You’re just a kid, I don’t even know why I bothered getting involved with a sophomore.”

“Otabek wait I-“

“I’ll see you in class.”

“Beka no wait!”

By the time Yuri had even got himself detangled from the blankets Otabek was gone. Yuri stared at the street where Bekas car had once been. He shivered slightly from the cold wind before turning and stepping back inside. The house was quiet, far too quiet. Without Grandpa or Otabek, what did Yuri really have to live for?

It was late, almost 10 and he had called in from work, instead he decided to use this time to go into the studio and practice skating. He decided on walking, a small part of him hoping he might get hit by a car on the way there, though he mentally slapped himself for even thinking that.

“You’re stronger than this Yuri, y-you’re stronger than this.” He huffs softly walking in the cold towards the dance studio. Once he was inside, he laced his skates and immediately stepped onto the ice skating to the middle of the rink. He closed his eyes before pushing off on his left leg and taking off into a triple toe loop, he landed wrong his ankle flaring when he hit the ground, skidding to the side.

Yuri didn’t even recoil before forcing himself back on his feet, almost as though he wanted to hurt himself. Tears formed in his eyes though he pushed himself to go on despite the pain, he tried another jump but the second his foot touched the ground he slammed back down on the ice.

Whimpering pathetically he pulled himself towards the edge of the gate ripping off the skates and throwing them at the locker room wall angrily. Why was this happening to him, why did he have to speak like that to Otabek. He should have shut his mouth, Beka was right. He was just a stupid kid. Walking towards the ballet studio he forced himself not to cry or limp on the way there he noticed a small paper on stuck to the wall.

“Skating competition…1st place reward, 2,000 dollars.” He whispers pressing his hand to the paper. He turned away and bit his lip before lacing his ballet shoes.

Standing en pointe, Yuri played the music to his solo wincing every time he put pressure on his ankle but he ignored it. He would enter than competition with his ballet performance, alter it for the ice and win the money. Then he could give the money and pay off his grandpas medical bills.

Yuri heard his phone buzzing but he ignored it. He danced hard, clasping his hands behind his back Yuri launched himself upwards rotating his body around before landing on his ankle. Ducking in a harsh breathe he continued his pirouettes before his leg gave out and he dropped to his knees. Crying out, he unlaced his ballet slipped wincing at the blood in them, his nails were purple and his feet were bruised and blistered. He whimpered pulling them off and watching the blood leak down his feet. His ankle was swollen and he wanted to scream in frustration. He needed to keep practicing, but even he knew that was beyonf sadistic.

If he continued, he might never be able to dance again. He forced himself up and limped to the wall where his phone and shoes were.

_Beka my sexgod Boyfriend:_

  * _Yuri I’m sorry_
  * _I’m sorry_
  * _I was just mad_
  * _Listen I shouldn’t have left_
  * _I’m coming over_
  * _Why aren’t yu snwering_
  * _Why arn’t you hme????_
  * _Whre did yu go?_
  * _Yuri???_
  * _Hello??_
  * _Are you ok?_
  * _I checked Your work and you’re not there, are you at the studio?_
  * _Fuck dnt do this rto me_
  * _Yuri!!!!_



 

That stopped Yuri, he quickly grabbed his stuff and left the studio. He couldn’t be caught here, he had to be gone, there was no way he could face Otabek, not like this. He turned the lights off and ran out of the studio making his way back to his home. Half way home his ankle really started to throb and he had to drop himself to the ground rubbing his sore foot. The second he touched it, pain seared through his entire body and he felt ready to throw up.

He heard a car pull over, but was too busy leaning over the grass pain and nausea souring through every vein.

“Yuri!?”

He ignored the voice and indeed, turned over and threw up into the grass near the sidewalk.

“Yura!” a hand gently pressed to his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach, which was mostly bile.

“D-don’t touch me.” He whimpers, but the hand was persistent. Looking up he recoiled slightly, at the red hair.

“What do you want?”

“Me and Mila are on our way home from the movies, what are you doing out here it’s so late!”

“Sara…” He whispers softly leaning into the older girls touch as she gently helped him up. Yuri fell once again as his ankle touched the ground.

“Yuri! You’re feet!” Mila gasps.

“It’s nothing.”

“I get blisters too, but Yuri this is bad. Your ankle is completely swollen.”

“Come on, get in the car, we’ll take you home.” Yuri leaned his head against the wall of the car closing his eyes as they drove. When he opened his eyes, two strong arms were helping him out of the car, he panicked, kicking and scream and throwing his body around.  
“Yuri! Yuri stop it’s just me!”

Opening his eyes once more he made eye contact with Otabek, the previous panic leaving his body.  
“I thought…I thought you were…Nevermind.” He whispers letting Otabek help him out. Sara rolled down her window and frowned at Yuri.

“Feel better.”

“Thank you.” He mumbles letting Otabek hold him up bridal style and carry him back inside his house.

Neither of them said anything as Otabek rested Yuri on the couch and started to wrap his foot with the bandages Sara had advised he brought when she called.

He whimpered slightly at the pressure otabek was using to wrap his foot. He stood up and returned with a bag of frozen vegetables placing them on Yuris swollen ankle before just sitting down next to him on the floor.

“Say something.” Yuri whispers softly.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Yuri.”

“Anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Anything but that. You don’t need to apologize.” He whispers taking Otabeks face in his hands.

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did. I shouldn’t have made fun of what you believe in, I guess I was just jealous. Jealous that…that you can still be so hopeful. I didn’t know about your dad Otabek. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Yuri. I didn’t mean what I said. You’re not a little kid.”

“I am.”

“No Yuri, you’re not. You’re strong and responsible and dependable and amazing all around. You’re my boyfriend and I need to learn to talk things through.”

“I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too.”

The two looked at eachother before they both cracked a weak smile. Otabek crawled on the couch and pulled Yuri into his lap holding him to his chest, where the two fell into a comfortable silence, and then sleep.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooook dont beat me, look! a new chapter :D ......after almost five months but a lot has happened in these five months! I started college! And started voltron! that's a thing right! I write a lot of voltron crap and then i was like its not fair that yuri and otabek haven't gotten there ending so here we go! back on track for this story to be completed! No short comings! We're gonna do it right, which is one of the reasons i took so long! I want this story to get the ending it deserves so anyway if you're still reading this good for you! I love you and here is chapter 13 :D

“You’re feet are completely messed up Yuri, what were you doing?” Otabek asks narrowing his eyes as he placed Yuri on the edge of the bathtub resting his feet in the bubbly water. He whimpered loudly, gripping onto Otabeks body for balance.

“I used new skates, Lilia had put new ones in my locker for me and I didn’t warm up in them. After I hurt my ankle I jumped directly into ballet, I guess my slipper fucked the blisters that the skates caused.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Otabek sighs, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his head. “I worry about you.”

“You don’t have to Beka, I can handle myself.” He whispers softly. Yuri understood where Otabeks fear had stemmed from, he himself worried about his life as well. Though, he didn’t find it fair that now just because Otabek was his boyfriend, he was required to deal with all of his bullshit.

“I don’t doubt that Yuri.” Otabek hums, leaning down and pressing his lips against his.

Yuri leaned in, wrapping his arms around Otabeks body, gripping him tightly as Otabek pulled him onto his lap. The moment Yuri let his hands trail down Otabeks sides,  the two were interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on the door accompanied with the doorbell. “I got it.” Otabek smiles standing up and disappearing down the hallway.

Yuri stared at his feet in the water, swishing them around and dissipating the bubbles. He wondered who was at the door, and why Otabek was taking so long. He wondered why his life was taking this god awful turn and he wondered…how long Otabek would stick around and be stuck in the chaos.

“Beka?”

“Yuri, can you come here?”

Yuri forced himself out of the bathtub limping to the front door. He gripped Otabeks arm when he saw two police officers and a woman at the door.

“Hello Yuratchka.” Yuri cringed at the woman’s choice of name, strangers didn’t call him that.

“Uhm. Hi? What’s going on?”

“Yuratchka, I’m Sandy and I’m with child services, and it’s come to our attention that your legal guardian is uhm, unable to be at home and support you.”

“My grandpas just sick, he’s fine.” Yuri hisses, instantly getting defensive. Otabek squeezed his hand tightly. Yuri noticed the officers glance at the two of them, which only made him harden his glare.

“Yes, of course, well until the time being, it’s illegal for you to stay here alone without an authority figure.”

“I don’t understand…” Yuri mumbles.

“Yuratchka-“

“Yuri.”

“Excuse me, Yuri, may we come in.”

Yuri looked up at Otabek before turning to the others and nodding slowly. “Yes…I guess.” He mumbles opening the door for them.

“What happened to your feet Yuri?”

“I’m a ballet dancer and a figure skater.” He grumbles sitting down on the couch watching the officers and Sandy take their seats as well.

“You’re going to need to be placed in a temporary home until your grandfather is, er, able to come home.”

“Like…foster care?” He asks his eyes widening.

“Well, yes something like that, you actually have a family member who is willing to take you in.”

“A family member? What are you talking about, I don’t have any other family members.”

“Well, Saskieya Plisetsky has offe-

“No!” Yuri hissed instantly standing to his feet.

“Yuri, let us speak.”

“I refuse, i- I won’t, you can’t make me.”

“Yuri, listen, She’s you’re only biological family who has offered.”

“I don’t give a fuck, I wouldn’t give a fuck if she was the fucking creator of this shitty as universe, how the hell did you even find her, what the fuck!” Yuri hisses. Otabek was up instantly pulling Yuri back down and rubbing his back.

“Yuri, your mother is doing so much better.”

“I don’t give a fuck. She. Let. Him. Beat. Me.”

“Yuri, listen, most domestic violence crimes concern spouses or former spouses who engage in abusive behavior toward one another, which results in one spouse striking the other and causing a visible injury.”

“I’m not fucking stupid, I was there, I know what happened.”

Sandy didn't miss a beat. “Charges for domestic violence can also be brought against dating partners, domestic partners, former dating partners, or a cohabitant. Other offenses, in your case, concern children who are injured while being punished by a parent, caretaker, or anyone entrusted with a child's care. Child endangerment includes placing or allowing the child to be in a high-risk situation, such as allowing a boyfriend to physically beat a child or to run a drug operation out of your home.”

“Well Fuck me am I right! This was my dad beating the absolute shit out of me and then stabbing me with a god damned knife while my mom watched! And you want me to go back and live with her! Are you fucking insane?”

“Listen to us Yuri, your mother’s offense was charged as a misdemeanor because she was also in a compromising situation, She did her community service and payed her dues.”

 “She lost her parenting rights.” Yuri growls.

“Yes, at the time because your grandfather got full custody, but she is the only family you have that is willing to take you in.”

“What does that matter?” Otabek growls pulling Yuri closer. “She’s no mother, she let Yuri get beaten and almost killed and you just want to send him to her because she did some lousy community service?”

“I know this seems unfair but it’s the law-“

“Unfair? This is absolutely insane, Yuri would be safer here alone than he would be with his mother.”

“Foster homes, come on, anything please!” Yuri asks, gripping hold of Otabeks arm.

“Well, that is another option. There is a foster family that will be willing to take you but it is about five hours from here, meaning you’d need to relocate schools.”

“Five…hours?” Yuri hisses, his eyes widening in shock. Otabek stiffened, his hand pausing, and then continuing their soft rubbing.

“W-what about someone else! What if I stay with a family friend or something!”

“My mom could probably take you in Yuri.” Otabek says looking at Yuri.

“Ms. Altin! Yes please!”

“We’ll have to run a background check, and even then it’s an extensive process.”

“No wait, your mother already has enough to handle with your siblings Otabek, I don’t want to impose… I need to make a call.” Yuri whispers standing up, shaking as he grabs his phone dialing a number quickly before pressing it to his ear.

“Yuri? What’s wrong?”

“M-Mr. Katsuki…can you come to my house…please.” Yuri whimpers clutching the phone in his hand sniveling as an attempt to hold his composure.

“What’s going on Yuri?”

“Please can you just come?”

“Sure, of course! Send me the address.”

“B-bring your dumb boyfriend too.” Yuri mumbles hanging up and sending him the address.

“I have someone who might be willing to foster me, one of my teachers, he definitely is qualified to foster if he’s a school teacher, right?” Yuri spoke loudly, entering the room once again.

“Well there’s more to it than that, he’s got to be financially stable, have a safe home.”

“A safe home.” Yuri says sucking his teeth. “I’d be more safe thrown to the wolves than given to that shitty bitch who thinks it’s ok to even suggest taking me back. I’d rather die.” Yuri growls.

“Yuri come on, calm down, sit.” Otabek pleads, pulling him down on his lap.

“He’s on his way, you can talk to him please…I can’t go back to her.” He says dropping his face in otabeks shirt.

“Yuri, we can talk to them about fostering you yes, of course.”

They waited nearly fifteen minutes more in uncomfortable silence before the doorbell rang. Yuri instantly stood, limping to the door and opening it for the duo.

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asks, gently placing a hand on Yuris shoulder. Viktor narrowed his eyes at the sight in the living room.

“My grandpa got into an accident, they want to send me to my mom Mr. Katsuki, y-you can’t let them do this.” He says, his voice cracking as he looked up at his teacher.

“Hello, Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov, I’m Sandy Andrews, Yuri has told us you two are his teachers and are in a relationship is that correct?”

“Yes, that’s true, why? What is happening?” Yuuri asks, gently rubbing Yuris back as he stayed pressed into Yuuris side.

“Well, Yuri needs a foster parent, we’d rather not send him to his mother, due to a criminal history, but the only foster family is nearly five hours away.”

“We’ll do it.”

“You will?” Sandy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Whatever I have to do I’ll do it, if it means Yuri will be safe and provided for.”

“Well there’s paperwork, background checks-

“I said I’d do it, now help me do it, how long will it take?”

“If everything checks out, Yuri could be staying with you by the end of this week. But until then, you will need to pack your things and come stay in a group home.”

“A group home?” Yuri asks appalled, he’s heard of those. Never in his life had he thought he would be going to one. “Are you serious?”

“Yuri, it isn’t like the stories you’ve heard or seen on TV. I assure you, now please pack your things and we can leave.”

“Right now? I have to leave right this second?”

“Yuri, we are not permitted to leave you in this home alone, you’ll need to leave now yes.”

Yuri felt his world crumbling down. A group home. He looked to Otabek, then to Yuuri and Viktor feeling hot tears burning his eyes. He turned his head quickly facing the floor not wanting to show his brimming liquid emotion.

“Yeah alright let me grab my stuff.”

~  
The group home, as Sandy had said wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t great either. He felt like a god damned prisoner in his own life, and that pissed him off. He had done nothing to deserve being forced into a crammed house with six other boys who looked ready to pounce on him at any moment.

Minami, one of the boys he shared a room with actually spoke to him, and he learned they actually went to the same school and were in the same math class together. Minami however, was almost 18 and was just waiting to be able to leave this place and get his own.

He felt disembodied, like this wasn’t his actual life and he was just watching in from the sidelines. The first night, was actual Hell. He sat on his bed having skipped dinner, not wanting to get into that fight at the dinner table to scrounge up some gross whatever the fuck they were trying to serve. At around five in the afternoon as dinner was being served, descended down the stairs in his black shirt and jeans, holding the green apron over his forearm.

“I have work.” He announced to the table.

 “Oh of course, let me give you a ride.”

“No that’s fine, I have a bus pass… that is if I’m still permitted to use it.”

“Of course, you’re no prisoner here, just text me when you get there. Don’t want you getting lost on your first night here either so message me when you’re on your way as well.”

“Yeah will do.”

_Beka my sex god boyfriend_

  * _Otabek…_
  * _I need you to meet me at work plz if u can I wanna talk_



_Kitten <3_

  * _Of course baby be there in twenty_



_Beka my sex god boyfriend_

  * _K thanks_



Finding the bus route to his job from the group home wasn’t too difficult, just using simple gps had him knowing which stop, plus the familiarity of his surroundings was a bonus.

“Yuri!” Yuuko called running at him and embracing him within her arms.

“Hey Yuuko.” He mumbles, accepting the hug. He would’ve accepted any type of affection at this moment.

“You didn’t have to come in today, I know what’s been going on at home, I got a call. You could’ve stayed and got comfortable with your new home.”

“It’s not my home Yuuko, plus I would’ve grasped at any opportunity to be gone from that place.”

“That bad?” She asks, pity scrawled across her delicate features.

“No I can’t complain, no one’s beat me or threw me in the toilet like in those movies, it’s pretty normal to be honest but I just, it doesn’t feel right, ya know? Anyway it’s not important, I should be out of there soon, let me clock in.”

After serving a few customers, Yuri sighed in relief as Otabek walked in. he peeked over his shoulder at Yuuko who smiled and nodded her head towards the back. He gave her a genuine smile ushering behind the counter for Otabek and the two left through the kitchen.

Yuri looked up at the sky, from where they stood, leaning against the wall.

“I’m tired Otabek. I think I have been for a long time.” He says softly switching his gaze towards his boyfriend. Otabeks features shifted slightly, as he met Yuri’s eyes.

“Nothing’s stopping you from resting.”

“You’re wrong. If anything, I’m more stressed now than I’ve ever been. I feel like…I feel like everything’s falling apart around me and I’m just sitting in the middle of it all, watching, and my hands are outstretched trying to grab it all and place it back but I just…I just can’t reach it.” Yuri sighs raising his arms in front of him before dropping them to his side. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“That’s not true. You’re doing the best you can. Sometimes you push yourself too hard Yura, like I’ve said your health is important too.”

Yuri sighed. “It’s not that easy. My grandpa…he’s the only one I can honestly say has loved me. For who I am, not because he’s obligated to but because he just…does! And the idea that the only person who’s ever loved me will just…disappear, I don’t think I can handle that.” He breathes.

“Yura, listen to me. You’re strong, you’re better than all of the chaos around you, you’re bright and shining among all of the dark that’s trying to attach itself to you. That’s why, I love you, Yuri plisetsky. I love you more than you could imagine.”

Yuris eyes widened as he turned to face Otabek, his cheeks a dark rosy red. “Confessing your love to me in a dark alley way, how romantic Otabek.” Yuri whispers, turning his face away.

“It’s true, I do love you. I think I have for some time now.”

Yuri preened at the attention, raising his head and nodding looking away bashfully.

“You don’t have to say it back Yuri, I’m just letting you know how I feel.”

“I don’t know what loving someone is really like, but Beka, you mean the world to me. I don’t think I could still be standing here today if it wasn’t for you. I know we disagree sometimes but still, you’re the only solid thing I have going for me right now, the only thing I have left to lose, and I really don’t want to lose it too.” Yuri whispers walking forwards and dropping his head on Otabeks chest.

“I’m not going anywhere Yuri. You’re not losing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) my sons. Anyway, hopefully chapter 14 will be up relatively soon. I wanna get this story back up and running!


End file.
